When I saw Her-A Sofia The First Fanfiction
by Elizabeth Milles
Summary: Lies and secrets doesn't help anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I'm going to complete the story and I'm holding myself to completing that promise even though I'm having a stupid test called the PSLE,coming up later this month and Im not open for story requests that I don't accept like Cedfia,Jamesfia and all those stuff.I don't glorify a 15 year old age difference and weird things and my writing is beyond mediocre but I'm still trying to improve with me regularly editing these stories.**

 **Thank you and please leave behind a review and more chapters will be at ponylicioustvpotatoe on Wattpad as I need time to publish stuff here as it is laggy.**

 **enjoy!(One of the princes in another version)**

It was just a random day in Royal preparation Academy,the horses were whining and the weather was fine with the sun at the perfect temperature.

I was busy doing exercises with my horse and flexing my muscles to the girls who swooned over me.

I tried last semester's try out race but I lost it to Wayne and Tyrone,the royal twins,I was pissed off directly at them and I would not be here if I got into the their small body size,they were as strong as any other boy who was more muscular or bigger than them.

My shoes brushed the dirt ground as I asked Rupert in confusion ,"Cheese sandwiches?"

"Agh,they were the only ones left and I just don't get because I tried to bribe the lady with a fifty pound note but she wouldn't take it and give me the strawberry flavored sandwiches with the raspberries because they were ' reserved for another customer.'What kind of a person does that?"Rupert was voicing his option out on her whom he said,was a disgrace to mankind and he stomped his feet on the ground.

"Seriously, do not need to whine over stupid sandwiches because you can get them next time when you visit the shop."I rolled my eyes and said,"It's stupid to talk about food."

"But-"Rupert was cut off by a sweet,melodious voice which I thought was adorable?It sounded oddly like my mother and I sighed before I tilted my head to where the voice had came from.

Of course it's a girl, you big old idiot,stop embarrassing yourself and hurting your ego but when I turned my head over,there was a girl who can't be described by words that will match up to her ever lasting beauty.

It was like that moment was frozen and I saw her dark eyelashes go up and down slowly,her wavy hair that was in the shade of apples but she was much more than cheeks were as pink as peaches and grey shirt dress fitted her hourglass figure and it was blown by the quant breeze that had passed by as she walked to Sir Gilliam.

I caught myself staring at her and snapped out of was beyond gorgeous and was a enchantress who enchanted me with a grace that intimidated me when I first saw her on the carriage that brought her mother and her to the grand wedding that I was invited to.

"Excuse me, I try out for the Royal Derby Team?"She asked with a certain accent of the English language that only certain people who spoke other European languages,would have.

Rupert had a scowl on his face and whispered to me in a low volume,"What is she thinking?"From what I knew,Rupert wanted me to say cruel things to her and the devil that resembled me wanted me to do this but the angel beside was yelling at me to stop and act like a man and be nice to my goddess.

The devil pierced the Angel beside me with its triton and the Angel disappeared not long after and being the pretentious human I am,I marched over to that girl and said straightly to her in a clear and loud voice,"Girls aren't allowed to be in the royal derby team."

"And why not?"She furrowed her eyebrows at me in disbelief."It's because it's like that,girls are supposed to be doing ' princess things.' This is not a princess thing."I replied.

"Well,I believe that this is a 'princess thing.'She did the quotation sign with her delicate pale fingers.I was about to stare at her again but I stopped myself and hollered,"No,it's not and go back to the princesses."

"What's with your tone,Monsieur?Did anyone offend you?"She glared at me with her eyes darkening at every second and crossed her arms before looking back to Sir Gilliam,"Sir Gilliam,I'm sure we can have a bet here."

"I think we can have one,princess."He admits,a slight and sheepish grin appeared on his face and anger boiled inside of me,she just wouldn't give up,wouldn't she?

"Well,the bet is that if I and some other rider gets a spot in the team,this..."She murmurs and her gaze was moving towards me.

I scream mentally and braced myself for the worst,"This-this prince,right here."She points to me and I grimaced at her,"Will have to be my friend...for a week."

Of all the princes,dukes,knights,this one girl has to choose me...as her playmate?Alright,I admit I was a little wrong for thinking girls can't do this and for being sexist again but seriously,i have seen many princesses try Flying derby and they failed to get a grip on the reins of their horses and fell off,some even needed to go to the hospital to get their injuries treated.

"If I don't then I can do whatever he wants with me."She sighs before I grinned like an idiot before her voice echoes in my head which repeated her last line,it was an obvious reminder to what I'll gain from this bet.

I can do whatever he wants with me.

She said that with her own voice and I smirked cockily at her with answer in my mind already,"So prince Hugo,can you agree on this bet?"Sir Gilliam asks me.

I nodded and shook her hand firmly,it was so smooth and I almost had to stop myself from holding on to her hand for too long.I just can't wait to get a spot in the team and win this bet and any ideal thing that I want to do with her,will come true.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed,poking my baby carrots with my metal my appetite over a bet that I suggested ,was did I make that bet?Especially with that-um-dark brown haired guy.

"Sofia,is everything okay?"Dad asked me,I looked up and nodded before Amber cut in,"Daddy,Sofia made a bet with a boy and-"

"Hold on-hold on-Sofia,you made a bet with a boy?"Dad was obviously not happy with me.

"Dad,it is a meaningless bet.I mean if I don't get into the team then-"

"Wait,you're joining the royal derby team?"

"Didn't you know,Dad?"James took a quick bite of his turkey leg and burped."Excuse me."

"James!"Amber frowned and shoved the piece of broccoli into her mouth.

"Well,Amber.I did say,'Excuse me' and mind your own business."

"Sofia,you're absolutely not going to join the team."Dad said,crossing his arms.

"Why not,Dad?I love flying horses and it was my dream since I was-"

"Do you understand English?I said,'I forbid you to join it'!"

"Well,do you even understand me?"I said with my voice being raised,an obvious scowl appearing on my face,he wasn't my real father,he will never ever understand me.

"Don't talk to me in that voice,young lady."Dad frowned and everyone was watching us,even the servants' eyes were on us,carefully hearing the horrible conversation we are having now and are going to gossip about this but why would I care,this fellow wasn't even my barely knew what's my favourite colour,let alone knowing my interests in flying derby.

"WELL,YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY REAL WOULD-"I hollered before a hand reaches my cheek and gave me a good old hard bloody man didn't not even know me,he does not have the right reason to slap me!

Raged,infuriated."I'm sorry,I have to go."I dropped my fork down and ran out of the dining room,ignoring the stupid stares I got from my stupid family and the nosy was my life so horrible?Even during my birthday despite not receiving any gifts,i was nice about it but all I wanted was someone to wish me Happy Birthday.

They can smile and go out on family trips for all they can't control me,my mother is non-existent anyways and she just controls me like a controller to the telly!

Paintings passed by the corner of my eyes and I carried on running along the empty hall which the servants are now busy with dinner and no one bothers to walk around the hall for no exact reason except to guard it from rare and unsuspecting 'visitors' which was not often seen here since every corner of the castle was guarded,twenty four hours a day.

However,I still could not understand why this particular fellow did not approve me of joining the Royal derby he like the other princes in the team,sexist and thinking the females can't do it?Despite not being a feminist,I still hated their thinkings.

Even when James broke his arm during practice in flying derby,everyone did not pull him out of the ,they were showering him with love and I broke mine,everyone would lecture me on,"Sofia,you knew that this would did you join the tryout race?"I would be immediately kicked out and will be prevented from doing what I like.

My fists clenched as my boots brushed against the scattered hat on the stable floors and I furrowed my eyebrows at the thought of my stupid family.

I looked across the row of horses and found my horse,'Minimus.'

"Come on, 's go."I opened the door and put his saddle on and opened the front door of the stables before closing it.

I shook the reins and we slowly got lifted off the ground and were flying up at the night sky and I saw forests and the twinkling lights of the wind was strong but I still decided to carry on and decided to visit Burberry forest which was my favourite spot when I first attended Royal Prep.

Despite this,tears were dropping down from my face and my eyes were red from the crying.I sobbed before assuring me this;

You're a fighter, don't cry.

The air of the forest was crisp and fresh when I breathed in it and we've reached the forest and i tied Minimus to a tree near a field of wild flowers and he started to eat the grass that was there.

I walked to the lake with my heart palpitating and sat down,enjoying the full moon today and gathered small stones and rocks from the lake,staring at the wavy moon and me on the reflection of the clean but slightly murky water.

I threw each of the rocks into the lake as hard as I can,venting my anger and frustration on each throw.

"My-stupid-parents,ughhhh."I groaned as I threw 3 of them into the lake."fuck them-fuck them-fuck them all."Just then,I sensed someone was watching me but I continued throwing my stones into the lake.

"It's funny that a princess can swear."A guy in a black waist coat,walked to me.

"Oh it's you."I rolled my eyes.

He was that Prince called-I don't know.

Hugo?

Harry?

"I can talk in any way I want."I glared at did had gorgeous eyes though,they were hazel.

"But you're a princess."

"It's not like you don't swear."

"Yeah but I'm a prince."

"Harry?Nice to meet you,Prince Harry."

"No-no,Prince Hugo."

"We haven't formally introduced ourselves ."I shook his hand."I'm Princess Sofia Catherine Of the United Kingdom."

"Prince Hugo of Switzerland."

"Why do you have to wear clothes that look like you're from the 15th century?"I giggled,I mean this is the 20th century,right?

"I had to follow my father and my brother for the European referendum so that's why I'm wearing this."He glances at me."You don't do that?"

I sighed,"My relationship with my step-father isn't that good."

"Step father?I thought-"

"No,I'm from a village called Dunwitty which is in Chelsea."I said,he was the first person to know about thought that I was Dad's bastard daughter since I resemble him a lot."Please don't tell anyone about this,I don't them to talk about-"

"Well..."

"Why are you here,anyways."

"I like the environment in Burbery Forest."

I continued throwing my stones and he picked one up."You like doing this?"

"What do you expect?Me beating you up?"

"Like you could."

"Alright then."I tackled him onto the grass and gave him a few punches in the stomach.

He coughed and sat up,he looked at me for a while and a punch was delivered to his face.I stared at him and chuckled.

There was this odd feeling in my guts,something I never felt before.I was absorbed in his eyes,they darkened and there was something in it.

With bated breath,my eyes narrowed and I had butterflies in my stomach.

Feeling fluttery,my eyes brows furrowed and Hugo had closed the small distance between our lips.

My heart was beating rapidly,I couldn't help but to enjoy it.I deepened into it and held onto his face,his hands grasping my waist.I closed my eye and had the time of my like this don't happen often,right?

He was strong and held me back,laying me on the both took a deep breath before continuing with our kissing session.

I didn't know why there was voice that was somewhat encouraging me to go the hell was wrong with me?

Hugo tucked in one of my auburn locks behind my ear and looked at me and hitting me hard with his was like devouring me and was really going for it.

His thumb caressed my chin and I held him close to mind was in chaos,feelings poured in and I began to shake.

I was tingly all over and I had yearned for this moment for years.I have heard it from the fairy tales and everything.I confess that I always had a pang of jealousy whenever I heard or see one of my classmates being kissed.I waited for so long and this guy just fulfilled my wish.

His lips were dry and warm and had heated up my fingers combed through his dark brown hair as Hugo rubbed my back.

I felt at bliss,the world up lightening up but the temperature around us, was getting hotter and hotter,droplets of sweat slid down our foreheads but we carried on with our kiss.

Hugo's hair had stuck onto his forehead and I swiped it to the kissed down onto my neck and he whispered,"I'm not going to give you a love bite but I'm going to make sure that you will enjoy this."Before he pushes me down to the grass and he peppered hard and light kisses on my neck and I gazed at him.

The illuminating moonlight had shone on us,it was like a spotlight in a stage but life's a stage after all.

We could not stop,any attempt to pull us apart would fail and will end us up having an urge to press on with it.

I hear Hugo's heartbeat when I laid on his chest and he was playing with my hair.

He panted,"You liked it?"

I nodded,"Yeah."My fingers locking with his.

"First kiss?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry if you didn't want your first kiss at 12 especially with someone you just knew."

"It's alright,I liked it though."I comforted him and held his warm hand,I have to admit,it really was a good kiss."I had a whale of a time."

"Still remember the bet?"

"look,my father is preventing me to-"

"Nobody can stop you from doing what you want,even your instincts and dreams,I don't want you to end up like me."

"You're a great person,I would actually want to be like you."I simpered,caressing his hand.

"Trust me,my life isn't as perfect or good from what you think."He pulls me closer to him.

"So-"I had a million things in my mind,right now."Are we going to be like-you know um,"

"Can we keep our relationship a secret?"He asked me.

A part of me did not want to promise him that I will keep this to myself but I knew that my friends especially Regina,liked him.

I didn't want the world to have the world war again just because i couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut.

"Yeah,I-I guess we could."I stammered,unsure of my decision.

"Thank you."He planted a kiss onto my cheek.

We spent the whole night having conversations and laying beside each other but Sofia,you're still ridiculous for having a boyfriend at 12 and you just literally kissed a guy you met a week ago!

I sighed before staring at the full moon again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Let's pretend that clover and the annoying birds like Mia and robin didn't exist.

Song-Don't tell me by Avril Lavigne

I laid in my bed and pondered about what had happened at the lake.

I mean I did get my first kiss today,right?

And it was with a guy whom I liked.

I touched my cheek where he had kissed.I feel it's so wrong to do this but the others already had their first kiss and I heard that some of them are going to,you know.

"Never mind."I sighed as I covered myself with my quilt,falling deep asleep.

It was after school and I had my curly hair in a ponytail,ready for horseback flying Derby practice.

My horse,Minimus,was in the Royal stables and I went to get him.

There was hay scattered everywhere and the unpleasant smell lingering in the air.

Minimus was whining and I caressed his back,"It's okay,boy."I gave him an apple to eat and to calm him down and said,"Okay,okay,"I opened the pen's door and saddled up on him and we walked out of the stables.

It was quite cold for some reason and I saw him,Hugo.I wanted to approach him but I didn't dare to,what if our secret got exposed?

Well,shits going to go down if that happens."Hi,"I said to him,he did not reply,simply ignoring me.

Then I remembered the bet,I had to keep this from sad actually.

Minimus trotted down the dirt path to the training courses and I waved back to Hugo in gesture of was really cold today but all I could do was to finish this and get home in time to warm up myself.

I rubbed my palms together furiously to create friction and to increase my body temperature,I did not want to get a cold.

I tied my hair into a fish tail braid and we made it to the starting point.

We had a mock race today and the winner will receive an advantage to get a higher chance to get into the team.

We waited for the rest of the riders to come and Sir Gilliam was lecturing us on safety and such and the Princes were just busy talking about girls and cars and Sir Gilliam's face turns from white to bloody red and he lost his temper,a few minutes after."Listen up,you little fools.I don't know what you're talking about but you're losing an advantage here so you better take it or lose it."

A few princes groaned and said annoying with their voices in a tone that no one really liked,"You old man,we don't parents forced us so we are fine with doing what WE want."Sir Gilliam stormed out of there after hearing those words coming from their mouths and I scratched my head,was he really going to quit coaching us?

"No,he isn't going to school offered him five thousand pounds to coach us,I doubt that he'll be leaving soon since the others have done this a gazillion times."Khalid says to me after reading my facial expression and I asked him in confusion,"Gazillion?"His eyes widened and he stammers,"It's a word that I made up."

He's probably senile by now and I had a vacant look on my face.

Such an odd boy.

After all of the riders have arrived with everyone talking about random things like cars and the new ice cream flavour and race about to start with 5 minutes for us to calm ourselves down and I was etched in my about my stupid family and about the trip they're making to the Kensington Gardens where I've only been to once and I dubbed it as the most wonderful place on earth.

The landscape there was outmost beautiful and there were flocks of birds and animals,begging to sketched into my drawing board or just the thought of being left out after being punished by my step-father,infuriated me and I groan before noticing that Hugo was looking at me and i furrowed my eye brows and growled,"What?"

"Nothing,I wasn't even looking at your business,missy."Hugo looked away and rolled his eyes,how despicable of that was obviously looking at me in a lewd way that I would immediately call him a lecher,in front of everyone.

"3...2...1...GO!"

We took off,I know I can do this, I have seen people fly and I have tried it myself.

I know I can do it.

"Come on...Minimus...you can do it!"I encouraged him and that made him speed up and I was third in the lead.

My hands were getting colder and I couldn't hold onto the leash anymore but I still held on to him with my legs and I quickly rubbed my hands together and grabbed onto the leash again.

The wind was getting stronger and stronger and my hands were not getting warmer but just crossed the fields with the princes shouting and yelling at their horses to fly faster and catch up.

The race was coming to a close with the last obstacle being a clock tower,we had to go through the top and ring the bell and fly down to the finish line.I knew Minimus was trying his best when he was panting,"Ugh...ugh..."

"YOU CAN DO IT!"I yelled,holding onto the leash flew up straight to the tower top and I rang the bell swiftly before we got closer to ground level,I could see the finish line before my eyes.

Hugo was in the lead with Rupert and deacron behind him,I had to get past those flew faster than ever before and we crossed the finish line in the 2nd place.

I stepped onto the floor and I could hear laughter and some snickers that were trying to demean me.

What enraged me was this comment by Hugo:"I told you,you will not make it to the try,Princess but you'll never win me,Prince Hugo-"before shoving me to the ground,no teacher was there and that left me on the hands of these boys and I swung my fist at one of them before storming out of that terrible place which was previously called school.

I was in my closet,crying,tired with just one day of Hugo's he wanted a relationship with me but he wants to make it a secret,what's the point of it?I was clearly too young for this- love.

I do not understand why he would like me,seriously I am just pathetic.

Pathetic.

Crying over a boy was not ridiculous enough,I was crying over a heartless actually dated to shove and hurt me physically.

Plucking up my courage,I opened the door of my closet and got out and saw a letter on my bed which was on my bed for a few days now and I slept at the coach near my bay window for those nights because I did not want to touch any of his things.

But I wiped away my tears and ripped the opening off and it read;Dear Sofia,please meet me at the tree behind Dagger's Tavern,it's behind some foliage.

I was not sure if I'm going,he would definitely hurt me again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now,what do you want?"I shouted to Hugo who was on top of a tree.

"Come up,I have something to show you."

I rolled my eyes as the heels of my boots sunk into the tree trunk and a hand appeared.

"I don't need it."

When I was just about to reach the top,I slipped and a pair of strong arms caught me.

I muffled a thanks before settling on an area where there was no ants or bugs."You do know this very tree has fire ants,right?"

"Sofia,don't worry,I'm here."He pulls me closer to him and I noticed a medium sized black box behind him.

"What's that."I asked while tying up my long hair into a ponytail.

"Oh this?It's for you."He smiles before leaving it on my lap.

I opened it and unwrapped the pink paper packaging before I see a pair of fine crafted,black leather gloves and a jacket.

The leather seems fake but that's fine with me because I do not want to wear an animal's skin to competition.

"This is for what?"

"Sofia,the low temperature always get would've won today's mock race if weren't the weather wasn't pair of gloves and the jacket is to keep you warm,the school's crappy ones barely work so please do try and wear it."

"Despite this,what you've done today was contrary to this,"I was ready to admit it.

"I can't keep this relationship a secret,Hugo."I whispered under my breath.

He hugged me before saying,"I'm sorry,my friends are the reason for the way I was acting."

"Why can't you be nice to me in school,am I really-"

"I'll treat you better than that.I love you,Sofia and you know it."Hugo holds my hand and rubs the upper part of it with his thumb.

"Are you sure about this?I mean we're too young and-"

"I'm positive and we're never too young for love."

I sigh and pursed my lips,"Why do you love me,of all of the princesses and the girls."

"It's because,"He stopped before continuing,"You are adventurous,smart,beautiful and kind,I have seen you helping others and most of all,you don't hide your past."

"You don't hide your past."

Those last words had really caught me,I still have own secrets that I have not told anyone and my past has a lot of explaining to do.

"Actually,I did not finish explaining mine."I confessed and he said,"Go on."

"I'm part scandivian and part Spanish,my middle name was originally Catherine before it was changed into Caroline when I became a Royal."

"I love your middle names."Hugo comments before I continued,"My biological father was in the name of Birk Balthazlizar,he was fully scandivian and he went away with another...woman when I was...born and that's pretty much my life."

It was pretty hard for me to say certain things concerning this.

"How about you?I don't know anything about you."

"My middle name is Adam and I'm born in a royal Family."

" about I call you Adam from now?"I said as I wrap

my arms around him.

"No,no,no...that will be too awkward."He scratches his head before suggesting,"How about I help you wear your jacket?"

I took the jacket from the box and he slowly slid my hands into the holes and I had adjusted the gloves onto my hands by that time.

"You look beautiful,Sofia."

"Thank you for the compliment and the gifts."I said before snogging him."I love you,Hugo."

"I love you too,Sofia and I will never stop."He caresses my back and I looked up and got adsorbed into his hazel eyes before we were once again in a snogging frenzy,kissing each other wildly.

With my back pressed down on the tree bark,his lips were still on mine and our fingers locked before I felt tiny drops of water dripping down on me.

I looked up and it turns out,it was starting to rain.

"I have a treehouse somewhere around here,don't worry about the rain."Hugo reassures me before we jump off the tree and land on the wet grass.

The rain starts to gets heavier and heavier and Hugo pulled my hand and I followed him,running down a grassy slope before he stumbles and I fell too.

Our lips started to connect and despite the weather,we continued our snogging and it was just like those movies where they kiss in the rain,under an parasail but now,we are in the rain with no umbrella,just a patch of real and natural grass.

Neither of us could pull out of it,it was like our lips were secured together tightly and we do not have the key to unlock.

"Hugo..."I groaned before he indulges me in another heartwarming kiss and his lips travel down onto my neck,leaving a wet and warm trail on my neck before returning to my lips.

"Hugo."I whispered once more and held him closer to me and nibbled lightly on his ear before giving him a love bite on the not visible part of his neck.

I bit my lip before Hugo leaves a couple of visible love bites on my neck too,he peppers them with some hard and light kisses.

I moaned and he caresses my jawline,"I love you."

"I love you ,let's see that treehouse of yours."I demanded before I pulled him up and he gestured for me to follow him.

He lead me to a medium sized tree which had a treehouse two stories high,there was a rope ladder leading up to the entrance.

We clamber up the ladder before opening the wooden door and enter the treehouse.

Hugo turns on a switch- something which I did not expect in a treehouse.

The lightbulb flickers for a while before it turns on and I look around.

There was a wooden bookcase with a couple of books on the rack,a wooden sofa with a quilt and small pillows on it, wooden bowls on a small table and a sheltered balcony with lamps on the fence and table and chairs on it.

I could not believe that kids could actually build something like this out of wood and by themselves.

There was a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor which was the last one.

It was pretty much a look out area with telescopes here and there was flowery around it,they had indeed outdone themselves.

"Finished looking around,Sofia?"Hugo enquired me with a mug in his hands,"Milk?"

"Umm,sure but how did you..."

"Oh,Rupert has apparently engineered some machine which can outdo the stupid fridge and has found out the secret of preserving food for a long some,it's still good."He offers me the cup and I accepted as a form of friendliness.

I took a sip,tasting the milk with my tastebuds and it was still nice despite being in this machine for a while.

"He should receive the Nobel prize or something."I said as I finished the milk.

"Nah,this was something he came up with just for this lights were handled by him and he has found out another secret to getting electricity without using a fuselage.I have to say,he's a brilliant inventor and engineer,he should receive the Nobel prize,one day if weren't for his shitty attitude towards others and especially you,Sofia."

By that time,the rain has stopped and Hugo pressed a button and the roof opened,showing the dark blue night sky with stars.

"Fantastic."I said in awe before getting an idea,"Get some cookies and some milk and I'll do some stuff."

I walked down the stairs and got the pillows and the quilt from the couch before carrying them up to the second floor and laid the quilt and the pillows on it.

I took off my jacket,gloves and my boots,hanging my jacket on a metal hook and laying my gloves and boots aside.

Hugo comes up with a plate of cookies and two cups of milk and laid them on a small table and laid his shoes and hung his jacket on a metal hook too.

"Come here."I patted on an area beside me before untying my hair,leaving it in its wild curls and our eyes meet.

I looked up to the sky and saw constellations and others.

Just then,a streak of blue flew slowly across the sky.

"Did you see that,Hugo?That's Hailey's comet,we're lucky to see this."I pointed it to him.

"I wonder we'll able to see the next one."He said.

"We're be too old by then to actually realise it's passing by."

"I want to be with you,forever,Sofia Caroline."

"Me too."I said before our snogging frenzy starts again.


	5. Chapter 5

Song-Gravity by Sara bareillies

I spent my entire long weekend here in the tree house with Hugo and of course,I was not crazy,this house has a working toilet and running water and electricity.

I did had some extra dresses on me luckily and his and my parents was in Paris for some international royal conference for a few months,approximately 4 and that will allow me to compete in the try out race.

Church was another matter,I could go there next Sunday and anyways they needed at least a decade to recover from world war 2.

It was 6 years since the war had ended and I have returned from washington with my mom.

It was much safer there than it was in London,I have to admit.

Hugo and I was in the forest,taking a morning walk and enjoying the scenery there.

The grass was damp from the morning dew and Hugo took me to his horse which I have learnt to know her name;Electra.

She was a majestic horse with a yellow mane and was a award winning horse.

We mounted up the saddle before going off to the nearby countryside.

There grass plains everywhere with flowers growing at any place possible and hugo plucked off a flower,handing it to me,"For you,Sofia."

My lips start to quiver,my face becomes sullen before i cried out,"No...no...that's meddlesome myrtle,get it off of me!"

Hugo immediately threw it to the side before asking,"Was that poisonous?"

I nodded in fear before I recollected the events again,throwing me back into my memories.

"Papi,Blumen!"I gave the flower to my father with a wide grin on my face.

That day was the day where we were in Berlin,the war had just ended a few days ago.

"Wow, ist sehr schön, wie nett von Ihnen,es mir zu geben."Father commented,gazing at the flower with fascination before smelling it.

In a moment,he was on the ground,his face pale and colourless with his hands clutching onto his wheezed a few times and words would not come out of his mouth as what I expected it to be.

Then,he stopped moving and was lifeless before I hear sirens and mom was running towards us and she noticed his defunct body on the cement ground.

Tears started to stream down her face and she muttered,"Birk,wie könnten Sie mir und Sophie verlassen,hinter?"

The sirens only got louder and louder and before I could say anything,mom grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her to the nearest shelter.

I looked back and saw the violet flower on his very hand,his body still and mom shook her head and turned my head back in front,"Don't look back,don't look back."She covered her mouth with her other hand and sobbed as we trotted along with directions to the shelter.

MBombs were coming and we needed to get to London or somewhere were supposed to be on a train to London now but now,our plans were ruined and our life's was on the brink of the line.

People were pushing each other and were rushing to get to safety and there was a clamour with them shrieking and wailing and some bellowing in German.

Children like me were in terror and distress.

"AGHHH,"I screamed as my mom closed the shelter's door in time before a bomb hits it and hear buildings crumbling and a few girls and boys here start to cry.

They are orphans now with their parents caught in the bombards,unable to make it in here on time.

"Schau nicht zurück,Sophie..."Mom reminds me and the others.

"Sofia?Sofia?"Hugo shakes me for a while before I went back to reality which is now.

I was paralysed with trepidation,speechless with my eyes puffy and red.

The hypertension in me was hard to describe with my uttering,"Nein...nein..."

I could hear the sirens again with the sounds of the wailing children,bleeding to death.

The sounds of gunshots and screams were heard.

All bloody and deadly.

I slowed down my breathing before calming myself down and we continued with our ride in the woods.

"Are you alright?"Hugo inquires me before taking my hand with his.

"Umm...ye-yeah..."I looked away from his eyes,unable to accept that I was the one responsible for my father's death.

"How about I teach you to fly better?"

"Okay,"I inhaled and prepared myself for the worst.

"Just take the reins and flick them before-ump!"

We were flying and Hugo was lecturing me on the basics of fly derby and the secrets to a great speed.

He wrapped his arms around my wrist while I was the one directing the flight.

Sure,I was happy with him but I am not so sure if this guy knows everything about me.

I keep my deep secrets locked away in a mental safe,with a password that is not easy to dypass.

A/N:Hey m888sss so you would have probably guessed that this story takes place a few years after world War 2 and in the 1950s.

Okay bye bcuz I have a math tomorrow and I DON'T want TO FAIL IT.(I passed :))

Love,

Lizzy


	6. Chapter 6

Song-What the Hell by Avril Lavigne

"Every Saturday night here before our parents return?"Hugo suggested while climbing down the ladder."But Sundays are not available,the boys are coming later today."

"Sure and the castle steward always believes me if I say I'm going to my friend's for a sleepover,they think I'm some sort of innocent girl who won't lie but honestly,I'm not that kind."

"How are you going to get back to your castle,you don't have your purple pony here."

"I'll just take a cab,I have some pounds on me,it'll be easy peasy."

" care of yourself,Sofia."Hugo embraces me in a warm hug before I leave for home,walking to the main path to the city,it should take 15 minutes to reach some street and find a taxi.

I was wearing the fake leather coat that Hugo gave me and I look like a woman about 15 years old,wandering around London due to my tall height.

I waved my hand for a cab for a while before one came and I boarded it.

I broke the strong lock with the axe and lifted it up before savaging the chest for the documents,there was piles and piles of paper in it,I had to find it.

FBI files.

Diplomatic letters.

Old passports.

Birth certifi-

I immediately took it out,gazing quickly at the faint information in German that was neatly presented on it.

Name:Cristina Von Alis

Birthdate:April 19th 1917

Nationality:German

Place of birth:Olso,Germany

I looked at the next one which was in some language that I did not understand but I was able to make some information out of it.

Name:Ansley Dan Wris

Birthdate:7th June 1915

Nationality:German

Place of birth:Oslo,Germany

I clasped my palm on my mouth in shock.

They have lied to me.

How was I so gullible to believe that they are not German and had taken part in killing innocent people?

The medicine that they given me might have worked when I was young but it does not work now.

The numerous stacks of yellow paper had confirmed and proved my suspicions were correct,my parents were part of the Nazis.

I still had crisp memories of seeing shaven men and women in bunks while the guards yell in frustration to get them to shut their mouths and get to sleep and even witness them getting tortured when they did not give in to the guards' demands.

I had passed by a torture room,people were suffocating from what I think was a gas room meant for experiments on war criminals.

The screams were coming back,piercing my eardrums,they would not stop and I covered my ears,trying to stop it but it would not.

When they finally stopped and I snapped out of it,I realised that my past was coming back to me.

If my Dad found out about this,my mom and I would surely be in court for being part of the most vicious political group in the history of men.

I had to hide these documents from them and my mom had hidden this chest under the floorboards of the ,it would not be easy to find it but sooner or later,some one will find out about this.

I hid them in a haversack before securing the chest with the lock and pushing it down the floor boards and nailing it back.

I would not have found this if my mom did not leave a clue in the cupboard of her wooden desk.

The memories once again return and it was even more horrible than the last one.

"du Bastard , bekommen von mir weg!"A woman who had short,medium brown coloured hair,in a green uniform and a black hat,armed with a rifle,shakes the man who was holding onto her boot,not letting her go unless she gives her some food.

He refused to and she hit him with the rifle on the head,kicking him in the gut before he passes out and she takes my hand,bringing me to a office,"

Sophie,bleib hier,okay? Mama,kommen wieder,mach dir keine Sorgen um mich."

She locks the room and I looked around the room that was obviously built out of cement and I scrambled out of the chair and looked out of the tiny glass window and saw and heard things.

A man with a green suit whom closely resembles my father and a couple of other men who wore the same suit,marches in and yells,"Sie Söhne und Töchter von Hündinnen , haben Sie Ihr Arbeitspensum nicht abgeschlossen , und Sie verdienen das!"

The gory details of men and women getting shot with multiple bullets entering their bodies and blood spelling out and some were even stepped on.

My parents could not save me from seeing this,I spent years looking out of this very window,witnessing at least 500 deaths here.

Seeing people getting shot,killed and tortured had completely destroyed my children,I did not have a normal one.

Although,I was served with three full meals a day,it couldn't fill the emotional gap in my soul,reaching out to the innocent lives who did not deserve this.

I thought this was a normal thing in the world but I was wrong,this whole thing was completely wrong in all ways.

If I get to say,my own biological father deserved to die because I killed him with a flower,I would say,"Yes."

I have seen him kill people with his hands and I even held them.

I was the product of two ruthless people who had lied to me,my whole entire life.

"Rette sie ,"A woman in a grey suit approaches me before my parents and a couple of other guards pushed her and she fell down,laughing uncontrollably,"Meine Schwester wird sterben, warum du uns das tun,haben wir dir nichts getan!"

She was pulled away from me and probably died of the disease that was spreading around the camp or starvation.

Why did you lie to me,mom and dad?

I will never forgive you for this.

I'm not sorry.

A/N:Hello m8s,

If you guessed it right,the woman was Anne Franks's sister and she was pleading Sofia for a cure to save her.

Idk if they had mentioned anything about her sister trying to find a cure for Anne but I don't think so.

Okay,I never read her diary.

Next chapter will be longer!

Love,

Lizzy(I'm so going to flunk all of my tests.)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Penny is theblindwriter's character,not mine.

Song-I will be by Avril Lavigne

~Hugo~

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my handkerchief,panting as I sat up and closed my eyes before I took the telephone and glanced at the alarm clock that was on my bedside:3.12am

My bed creaked as I dialled her number,hoping she is awake now.

"Hello,who is this?"

"It's me, you alright?"I asked her,noticing how tired but awake her voice sounds like.

"I couldn't sleep,I had another nightmare again."

"Thank goodness."I gave out a sigh of relief before continuing,"I had a nightmare too."

And paused before continuing,"About you."

"What was it about?"

"You were killed by a German Soldier."

Her breathing starts to speed up and I imagine her there,cooped up on her bed with nightmares and everything coming back to her.

I knew she had experienced things that one should not know in the war,I could tell it from her face when we went riding on Sunday.

My curiosity rose and I enquired her,"Do you suffer from insomnia?"

She always had those dark eye circles that she tries to hide with some makeup.

"...yes,Hugo."She starts sobbing and I wished I could be there to comfort her and hold her in my arms but I couldn't.

"Don't cry,it's not your fault."

"Hugo...Hugo...I'm crying because I'm not who you think I am."

"No matter what you are and what happens to you,I will love you deeply,Sofia."

"I love you,Hugo."

With that,she cuts off the line and I sigh before I laid my bed on my pillow and closed my eyes again,only to see another nightmare.

"Mom!"The bullet flashes by and hits her in the heart.

I run over to her and she was struggling to breathe,"Hugo..."

"Mom,you can't leave here,right?I'm only 6!"

"Love her..."Her words became slurred and her eyes shut and I can't feel her pulse anymore.

A bullet hits my thigh and I whipped my head around and ran towards the cruel monster who killed my mother,despite the pain in my body.

As he was about to shot me like what he did with my mother,my fist had struck him like a meteor to earth,pushing his cartilage up and hopefully,it will kill him by it being lodged in his brain.

With him being distracted with his cartilage,I grabbed a sharp knife from the ground and used it to cut out his eyes and his limbs before leaving him there to bleed to death and to suffer from the deep pain that I wanted him to feel.

I pulled my mother behind me,looking around while panicking to find a nearby hospital or health care centre.

I was alone and the fog was closing in on the city and really,I was the only one alive there after the Germans had bombed this place.

It was about a few hours that I got into a small village which was secluded but the people there spoke fluent French which I understood and they were nice and all but they had to break the devastating news to me-my mother was dead.

No one could understand me during my mother's grand funeral in Switzerland,I had refused to give an eulogy about her.

Despite the coaxing and the convincing,I wouldn't let in to it.

Once I start speaking about my mother,I break down and start to remember those memories.

I tried hard to forget them as they were too painful and I just could not handle my mother's death.

No matter how much the Germans apologise,I will never forgive them for killing my mother,I'll make them pay for it.

~Sofia~

I rubbed my eyes before looking at myself in the mirror,I see a distorted me which was true,I felt that inside.

My eyes were red and puffy which was common in my life and I had my usual eye bags which I had to cover up with some make up.

I did had some pills to help me sleep but they would not work on me.

I brushed my hair before I put on a white laced dress and got ready for school.

I dreaded going to that place already,it was boring and I only look forward to co-circular activities that were held that,I had boxing practice today and I do not want to miss it.

I went down to the dining room for breakfast and they were serving omelettes with pan smeared Salmon and carrots two ways.

"Good morning,James and Amber."I said as cheerily as I could even though I did not feel like it.

"Those eye bags are really destroying your beauty,darling."Amber commented as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"That teabag method is not working."I said as I took a seat and flipped my hair before starting on my omelettes."Coffee,please."

The servant nods in acknowledgement before pouring the black liquid into my cup.

"My dear sister is not going to be like this for her whole life,I'm going to bring you to the spa."Amber grabs hold of my wrist and I rolled my eyes,"Amber,we're only 12-"

"Age is just a number and you started to have some pimples which definitely ruins your skin-"

"Amber,let nature take its course and I have better things to do than to obsess over my looks,all day."I had surprisingly finished the meal real quick and I just needed to finish the coffee."Now if you excuse me,people.I'm going to do something useful before going to school."

I hated eating with them,Amber was either annoying me with her stupid fashion tips or stating on how,'last season,' my dress was just being a pig,stuffing himself with fattening food such as roast chicken and all sorts of unhealthy food.

I had thirty minutes before we set off for school which was near us and I still was not in the mood for hell-I mean,school.

I had one more birth certificate to look at and it was just as disappointing as the others.

Name:Sophie Catherine Wris

Birthdate:October 6th 1941

Nationality:German

Place of birth:Berlin,Germany

I figured my parents changed their names- to prevent getting caught and charged in court and they had changed mine too,from Sophie to Sofia.

It was not a huge transition,I suppose so,they were similar but they were different too.

I had to return these birth certificates and documents before my mom finds out and I get into hot water with her.

If she wanted to tell me,she would have said it a long time ago.

I wonder if Dad knows about this.

But I had to move on,she was right to not look back,look back to the past,it was time to let go.

However,I had to keep my real identity a secret or I'll be treated like shit which was how the current Prince Of Germany,Elliot,was being treated in school.

The students in my school hated the Germans and the teachers too,the period was a dark time for it,we even ran out of funds because the school was needed of a renovation after the war and they had used it ,some rich Kingdoms like Turkey,had graciously donated some money to help the school to cope with the times.

"Penny,penny,penny!"

She looked around,trying to determine where I was and I said,"I'm right here."

She was completely blind after an accident which was what she told me.

"Yes,Sofia?"

"Finally,I have found a guy who likes me."

"Not this again,Sofia."Her fists start to crack and her voice has fury which was not often heard,"Don't trust him."

"Why?"

"Because-because,do you know who caused me to become blind?"

"Nope."I shook my head,popping the p and I was inquisitional,Penny had never told me anything about this.

"It was boy,a boy I loved so much too."

I could visualise a scene where she was not blind but merrily dancing with him in joy.

"But-"She halted before resuming,"He used me."

I could hear the sadness in her voice and she suspired,"He never loved me and during our argument,he used a penknife and maimed my eyes and when I woke up,I couldn't see anything and this was permanent."

"I'm sure Hugo won't hurt me."

"Yeah right,you have only known him for like a week or so?"She groans before she says,"Trust me, 't let him get close to you,I don't want you to get lacerated and end up like me."She grappled my hands,hers shaking and Penny warned me,"Don't let him in you."

A/N:Hello m8ss,

Next chapter is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),heheheh but no sexual scenes here :)

But anyways as I have said,Penny isn't my character,she belongs to theblindwriter.

I don't often use other people's characters but her character has appealed to me so much that I wanted to feature a story about her especially the part about her being blind.

And of course,is this Penny from Mr pea body and Sherman?

Eeeehhhh,oui?(Sorry I ship them X)

I love the name too,it sounds so...idk.

Well bye because I have to study for my Chinese test(whyyyyyy,okay I passed)

BYE.

Love,

Lizzy


	8. Chapter 8

Song-Bad day by Daniel powter

I sat down at the back corner of the classroom and took out my math textbooks and worksheets.

It took me quite a while to finish the ones on algebra,circles and patterns.

The students were filling up the classroom and I noticed Hugo was not here,he and I had the same math class but he was nowhere to be found.

It was until a few seconds later before class starts and I caught a glimpse of his familiar black jacket.

The classroom had almost no seats left but only one beside me,everyone else did not like sitting with me as I would usually lecture them on what they are doing wrong in math and that kind of things.

A couple of girls frowned at me as he made his way next to me.I shrugged in confusion and carried on with listening to Ms Flora and her hoarse,old and boring voice.

People had brought some recorders in and recorded the whole lesson and they could sleep or daydream for how long they wanted.

"...And X is 123 and you minus that and that,you will get the sum which you will continue to use it..."

Hugo had tapped me on the shoulder and passed me a yellow note.

"Read it later."He mouthed it to me and I continued with absorbing useless information which I won't be using in my later life and will not be any use in helping me to become a nurse.

But really,what did Hugo wanted me to know?

People were starting to focus on us,snickering and probably gossiping about how Hugo and I were not a match made in heaven.

My hands crumbled my dress and my toes curled when I heard a girl,cursing poor Elliot to die.

Elliot did not deserve this and neither was he part of the holocaust,his parents were overthrown by the nazis and were only back a few years after the war.

He was a loner and I tried inviting him to eat with Regina,Penny and me during lunch but he just silently shook his head.

I wrote down all the sums on the paper and mentally calculated the sum which was the answer.

Hugo was diligently and furiously writing down the sums too,I smiled.

"Umm-Regina and Penny,excuse me,Mrs Willis has asked me to help her to arrange some files and it will take till the end of the lunch period,you can go to Ballroom dancing class on your own,sorry."I awkwardly said and Regina replied,"Sure,"

I sped down the hall,looking for the location of that very room.

When I turned on the door knob,a hand pulled me inside and it was Hugo,of course.

"Okay,why in the world are we in a janitor's closet?"

"You look terrible."He says as his hand gently brushed across my cheek.

I took his hand away and said firmly,"Answer me."

"My father is throwing a Christmas party on the eve and I would like to invite you come?"

"Umm...alright then,I'll be attending it."

"Great,hope to see you there."

I pulled him into a heartily kiss and it was as brilliant as the first one that I had.

The heat in the closet was getting to us,we were both sweating but we continued with our snogging.

It was just then I heard loud footsteps and we stopped and I whispered to him,"Hide!"

We both hid ourselves in an individual bin and the door revealed a man in a grey uniform,Janitor John.

He was a middle aged man whom Amber said he had a criminal record and committed sexual assaults on young woman but he was not as bad as Cedric,our EX-Royal entertainer.

Cedric has raped several maids in the castle and performed degrading sexual acts on them and now he is awaiting execution and is sentenced to 20 strokes of the whip before his execution.

Janitor John looks around and turns on the light before taking a mop and a pail and he left with it.

I got out of the bin and opened the door when the coast was clear and went to ballroom dancing class.

"Hello class,I'm professor POPOV and we're going to do ze-waltz today!"He seems to be in a cheery mood after having mood swings from time to time.

I took off my flats and put on a pair of high heels before going to the left side of the class where the girl side was.

We are supposed to be divided into two sections by the gender and when the music starts,we must find a partner and dance until the tune stops.

I positioned myself and Popov started the music;The pas de duex from Swan Lake

I searched frantically for a boy but about 80% of them were taken and Hugo was busy dancing with Eleanor.

"Can I dance with you?"I looked up and it was tall boy-probably a prince who wore a blue hoodie.

"Su-sure,"I stammered,mentally lecturing myself to stop stammering regularly and ruining my own reputation.

The thought of him touching me was revolting and he seemed to sense that and placed my arms on his.

As though we were flying,we danced across the ballroom with each step we took was very precise and careful.

A shot of jealous went down my spin when I saw Eleanor,all I wanted to do was to slap her and get her out of this room.

So called acting,Sofia.

That seemed to disrupt my focus and I did a wrong step and slipped before that boy caught me and I fell on top of him.

"Oomph!"

"I'm sorry,"I got up immediately and gave him a hand and I noticed a couple of eyes coming in our way.

We started up again and this time,we were more passionate in it and I just had to stop messing things up.

I looked into his black eyes and never kept my gaze off of him,he guided me through with the twirls and the spins before he lifted me up and I felt at ease.

The ground reaches for me and landed with a soft and light tap and the feeling of being a graceful swan never stopped and the image of me,at swan lake,never disappeared.

His presence made all my nightmares temporarily smash into pieces,never to be seen again.

But this all stops when the pieces are glued back and could be seen even though there was cracks in it.

The music has stopped,meaning this was the end of music class for today.

I sighed and took off the heels,revealing my red feet that I obtained in this class and put on my comfortable flats.

There was a tap on my shoulder,"Hey,do you know where is Mrs Ally's history class?"

It was him,again.

"Sure,by the way I'm in that class anyways."I beamed before asking,"Are you new?"

"Yes-I was transferred from another school in Ireland and my name is Frederick,what's yours?"

"Sofia."

"Nice name."

It was silent between both of us and I say,"I'm sorry for you know,just now."

"It's alright,no one is perfect."

"Here is the classroom."I pointed to the wooden door there and opened the door.

A/N:Hello m8s,

This is Frederick:(oops no pic available but you should find by googling his name:prince Frederick

At first,I thought he was Hugo and I squinted my eyes a little more and it was Frederick.

BYE.

Love,

Lizzy


	9. Chapter 9

Song-Blank Space by Taylor swift

"Hey,it's me again."I said to Frederick when we walked out of English Class."Are you interested in racing for the Royal Derby Team?"

"Is that horseback riding?"

"Something like that but with wings..."I mused.

"Sounds brilliant,I'll join you!"

"I won't be here for today's practice as I have other things to do but you can sign up with Sir Gillium,I'm sure he would be pleased to have a new male participant ."I smiled.

"Well,I will be sure to sign up,today!"

"Agh,"I gritted my teeth as I punched the stupid punching bag in anger.

Red hair and ugly brown eyes.

The one who acts like the world revolves around them.

That annoying bitch!

I repeatedly punched the bag,not caring the pain in my hands as I continued.

Droplets of sweat slid down my face as I made my last kick when Mr Houston came in and made a remark as if he could read my thoughts,"Jealous of another girl?"

I did not dare to look him in the eye but he was right,I was jealous and he took away the the punching bag and I scowled before he returns with two boards on his hands.

"Punch me in the boards."He says and I mentally roll my eyes at him,was this man mad?The boards looks like it's going to break any second but I punched him anyways and broke the boards.

The weariness held me down and I had to stop for a while.

After refreshing myself with a bottle of water,Mr Houston wanted me to fight with Prince Desmond.

As he walked pass me ,he carried that innocent and terrorised look on his face,probably frightened by the thought of getting beaten up but I think he has potential to become a great boxer if he lost his fright.

I steadied myself as I looked sharply in his eyes,causing him to shudder.

"3...2...1!"

I ran off before delivering punches onto him and he shook me off before slamming head against the rope that had surrounded us.

My head hits the ground and it hurts but I haul myself up despite the pain in my limp body,I smash my fist into his stomach before giving him a few more punches when he cannot get up and I just as I was about to win,Desmond jumps up and kicks me so hard that I flew against the rope,unable to stand up due to the immersing pain in my ribs.

"...10!"

"Are you alright?"Desmond gives me hand before I nodded in desperation to stop the pain and he comments,"Good game."

I give him a thumbs up before walking to the bleachers and knew Mr Houston was going to lecture me on not to be too proud of myself when I'm so near to the winning stage,blame it on my ignorance and all.

I stabilised myself before trying to find another punching bag to punch on.

"It's not going to work,you're going to hurt yourself while doing that."

I looked up to him and said,"Taking out my anger on this punching bag will prevent me from physically hurting someone here and I'm afraid that I'm going to do that if my anger reaches a point where I really do it."

"How about I send you home,those ribs seem to be bruised or something and you have been sleeping terribly,insomnia,I presume?"He says and I nod before suggesting,"How about I run 1.8 kilometres around the school field before I make my way home,I still need to train my body."

"Nope just 1 kilometre,"He says that but I don't argue with him,he makes sense,I'm just taking out my anger physically on a bean bag or even myself.

The scorching sun shone it's bright light on me,it was bloody thirty five degrees Celsius in the afternoon and the sun looks like it's not going to go away for a while.

My body was covered in sweat,trying to keep me cool from the sun and I managed to run 1 kilometre in five minutes.

"Good job but next time,don't be too ignorant and think you're going to are people better than you and you know it,boxing class dismissed."Mr Houston says before disappearing into the school building and I stood right there for a while,thinking.

Too egotistical this time,Sofia.

I shook my head in displeasure before getting my gym bag and sauntered along the path to the school gates.

The car was waiting for me to bring me home and I could see that woman,Eleanor,in Hugo's arms near the school gate,both of them snogging passionately and my eyebrows knitted together.

If you want to play this game,Hugo,I'll play it with you too since two can play this game.

If he truly loves me,I bet he would not be so frightened to tell everyone he likes me.

All I wanted to do was to put my face in the folds of my white dress and cry and never see them ever again especially Hugo.

I thanked the driver before stepping out of the car and went to my mother had sent me some dresses and gowns from Paris as a late birthday gift and I frown before sighing and rubbed the material of the strapless velvet gown.

Silk

It was the only material I could think of and when I tried it,the gown makes me look older but it's just provoking and too flashy.

I tried the other dresses and they looked decent on me but I loved this particular gown-the flourish black gown even though it's a little too revealing to me but it fitted me like a glove and was the most beautiful gown I've ever seen.

I decide that I will wear this gown to Hugo's party and hopefully,make an impression on the other guests and his parents.

I change into my night gown and turned on the radio.

I changed the station to the classical one and placed it at my bay window and enjoyed the tunes while reading my novels.

However,in the middle of reading of my novel,I paused and pondered about Hugo and I.

We can't keep doing this and hurt seems to be pleasured by the company of the other princesses and is swooned by many of the beauty.

I shake my head in displeasure and curled up into a ball and thought about the new prince,Frederick.

He was nice and a charming person to talk and dance with but when I think of the clichéness which I recognise from my romance novels,I decide that no matter what I do,I must not use him against Hugo.

He deserves to be treated well and not being tossed around like a ball and I made myself promise myself that.

I bit my nail nervously and it broke,leaving a mark on it and blood slowly gushes out before I wash it and leave it alone.

I hang the dresses on the rack and took some tinted pink lipstick and applied it onto my lips.I look at myself in the mirror and still see a blurred version of me.

I poured myself a cup of tea and slowly took careful sips of the steaming hot orange liquid.

While I was watching the sunset at my window,Suzette comes in and informs me,"M'lady,dinner is may come down to the dining room,right now."

I whipped my head over and I acknowledge her words by simply saying,"I'll be there in five minutes."

She leaves and I look at the mirror once again and see a blurred version of me.

I watched as James passed the basket of rolls across the table,Desmond was invited by Amber to have dinner with us.

My teeth bites into the lamb and delectable sauces sinks out of it eyes were on Amber and Desmond,they seem to be acting fishy today,they were poking at their food,playing with the salt so I started with:"So how are you,Amber?"

She was shocked and startled by my words,"We-well,I-I got some new high heels from Prada and tiaras from Cartier and they looked amazing on me,you have to see them on me, were absolutely gorgeous and I have to thank Desmond for buying them for me and I think it is very,very...umm..."

"That is enough for me to know what's going on between you two,"My lips curled into a smirk and I said while I pointed to both of them with a fork,"You two are courting each other."before Desmond objects,"No-no!"

"Yes."

"Mates,why can't we just eat?I'm literally starving and you guys are just making a din here."James says and I placed a roll on his place."Happy now,James?"

"It's radishes."He makes a disgusted look on his face and I say,"Too picky."

We continue with the meal and it was as awkward as it could be and I was just busy with finishing my fill of the turnip stew,the lamb and the pork chops while drowning them down with a glass of iced water.

I went to the living room of my suite and started the fire at the fireplace and warmed up myself there while I slowly fell to the grasps of my nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

Track-Hush Hush by avril lavigne

"Hello,Frederick."I greeted him as I saddled up my pony and he smiled before waving back to me.

I was wearing the jacket and the gloves Hugo gave me,it kept me warm and I really want to win this mock race.A bunch of princesses and duchesses were at the bleachers,cheering for their beloved idols.

My fists clenched and my eyes narrowed when I made it to the starting princes and dukes were joking around except for Frederick who seems to be the fish out of the many squids and I listen to Sir Gilliam's boring but important lecture,"Remember students,this is just the mock race,it isn't like the real real one has surprises so you better do well in this one!"

I adjusted my scarf and glare at practically everyone and made a small smile when the whistle was blown,everyone tried to have a head start.

The wind was perfect for today's race as we had to cross the windy fields and the hills of livid to get to the finish line.I adjusted minimus's wings to the way that the wind could blow him across the sky and he can use less energy to attempt to fly.

I felt at peace at that time and I grinned with my eyes sparkling with victory of eyes looked around for any opponents who tried to get pass me and I tried to do a swerve which I knew was a move from the flying derby manual that was given to me by Sir Gilliam,it worked and with the perfect angles and all,I was in the lead and Hugo was behind me and I encouraged Minimus to go faster.

We flew swiftly across the fields which had fields of wild grass and flowers and there animals down there,minding their own business.I held on tighter to the leather reins and tried a method that will boost Minimus's speed and I smiled at him,"Great job,Minimus."

He acted like he understood so that was a good sign and my eyes widened as we flew up and down the hills which caused me to be nauseas and have a temporary bout of motion sickness and we almost knocked ourselves onto a pine tree but we managed to avoid it and fly up and passed the finish line,in first place!

I cheered and I beamed when I saw Frederick crossed the finish line and it means he is the runner up."You were brilliant and such a talent should not be wasted!"

Seriously he wasn't just a pretty boy with looks ,he was a handsome boy with talents.I shook his hand and gave him a thumbs up and he replies,"Thank you but horseback riding isn't as different from this so I'm familiar with this already."

"Well,I'm going to town,do you want to go with me?I could show you around."

"Is that alright with you?I don't have a ride and all."

"It's okay,my car is waiting for me at the school gate,I'll bring you there."I grabbed his hand and ran towards it,ignoring the unwanted attention that the princesses and the princesses were giving to us.

Hugo was another matter in my head.

Cold air blew across my face but I didn't care,I was blissful at that moment and nothing mattered to me ,not even Hugo.

We stepped out of the car and I pulled his hand and entered the field near the town armistice fair was there and was held annually at the same popular spot since the ww2 ended and is celebrated on the final day of the war.

There were amusement rides,food stands,cut out boards where you can put your faces in and take a picture of yourself and a petting zoo and was packed with people and I was determined to show Frederick the typical life of a British girl.

"So many people-"Frederick was bewildered by the huge crowd and I pulled him along to the ticket stand where we can get tickets to get onto the amusement rides like the Ferris wheel,carousel and I tossed the man wearing an orange and yellow colored striped vest and a top hat,a 10 pound note and he grabbed it just in time and gave me a twenty tickets."Thank you,lady!"He tipped his hat at me and I stashed the tickets into my pocket.

"Was 10 pounds really worth the tickets you bought?"Frederick asks me,10 pounds is basically peanuts to me and besides,if we have fun on the rides,I wouldn't even care about the money.

I nod and caught the whiff of black pudding,"Ooooh."it was like it pulled me towards it and I quickly paid the man running the stand,a pound and got the stick of a ball of black pudding.

I bite into it and devoured it and his face wrinkles at the stick and asks me,"What's in that black thing?"While I was eating,I said,"Animal blood."His face went pale white and I tossed the stick into the dustbin before sweeping the food bits off my hands and wiped them with a clean napkin.

It was before time that we were at the ice cream van and were walking for our ice cream in the waffle cones.I ordered a vanilla ice-cream with tiny marshmallows on the top and Frederick ordered a chocolate spin ice cream which was basically chocolate ice cream with cocoa power and ball-shaped chocolate balls.

I took a good lick of the sweet and wonderful taste of the ice cream when I received it from the Mr Rooney,the ice cream goodness,the weather was okay and the sun wasn't here to melt and ruin our desserts.

The combination of sugary cream and marshmallows worked,making a whole new delicious flavor and this made my mood better.

Frederick literally took a bite of the ice cream and surprisingly,he did not get a chill in his mouth from what I had gives me and Mr Rooney a thumbs up and I raised my eye brows,what was this all for?

"Next,the carousel!"I elongated my words as I pointed to the best ride to ever exist and there was a long line there but I did not care,I just wanted to ride the majestic and painted horses and be free.

I swiftly got to the back of the line and curious children looked at me and I waved and smiled at them,"Hello,little ones."This is why I want to have children,some was this small girl dressed in a pink tutu and was prancing around like what a real ballerina would do on the stage.

I wished I could be like her,dance forever and forget my troubles,the lies I made,the painful experiences I had and the worst of all,the hurt that I have caused and dance away into the dark shadows.

"Sofia!"

I snapped out of my deep trance and I stammered,"Par-pardon?"Frederick sighs and says,"I was talking to you about flying derby and you weren't listening."I raised my chin and said,"Alright,continue with your speech."He purses his lips and shakes his head before asking,"A flight backdrop is like a quick switch in positions between two riders,right?"

Flight backdrop?The only move that I knew that was similar to this was the flying switch."You mean the the flying switch?"

"Yes."

"Well you have it right,"I shook my head in approval,"Alright,I still want to ride the carousel."Looking at the line,there was a girl and a boy in front of me and they were holding hands...

If it means that this was a reminder from whatever supernatural being,it isn't funny.

We are acting except for me and Frederick,I do not know if Eleanor knew about our fakery but still,it is still an act to make people think that we are not in a relationship.

What came across my mind was that if he wanted to be in a one that was so secretive,did he love me?Or was this all just a troublesome matter?And was he playing with my feelings all along?

Those impending questions flowed through my mind and they did not have a direct answer.I sigh before realizing,I still had my gloves and coat,on.I took them off and placed them in my duffel wasn't really cold today.

Drip.

Drip.

Crap!I did not notice that I was still holding onto my ice cream cone and the vanilla ice cream was melting.I quickly poured the creamy white liquid into my mouth before stuffing the whole waffle cone into it.

"Umm...Napkin?"Frederick offered me it and I took it and muffled a thanks along the way."Hey,we going in!"

I passed the female attendant four tickets since two tickets is for one went in and I clambered up the fake white horse with wings in the shade of black while he was on the shorter horse in blue that was beside me.

I loved being at the fair since I was a little girl as the carousel offered me a horse to fly with and I was not able to get a flying horse at that horses were only for sale for Royalty.

As the music start and the carousel starts to move,I grinned at him before the horses move up and down like they were actually corny music they play,increased as the carousel starts to spin faster.I closed my eyes and start cheering in loads of joy as I was really happy.

No more more more Hu-What are you saying?

I didn't bother about my mistake about Hugo but I was focused on my happiness on this happiness making moving machine.

I giggled and laughed as we went faster and the kids were scrambling around and screaming.I was a sucker for thrillers.

The parents were gasping and were trying to catch their children and the attendant still did not notice this fiansco!

I looked at the moving wall beside me and it showed beautiful art of a girl and a boy was like a comic but in Greek art.

My long hair was blown by the wind that caught me and i held on to the golden pole longer,swinging around my body around,not like a pole dancer but just a girl who used to aspire to ride a Pegasus,a flying horse.

The people around us start to become blurred as the speed starts to increase and the music becomes weren't time traveling but instead,I was falling.

Just as I was about to reach the ground,I was caught in his arms again.I gave him a lopsided grin and the music stops and I stand up,my movements still unstable.

~In Third Person~

Frederick was concerned about her falling again so he asked her,"What's next?"She beamed before stating,"The Ferris wheel!"

It was a wheel that was 10 stories tall and was covered in twinkling lightbulb like the rest of the fair and not many people were riding it since it was nearing evening and they were probably going home for their dinner.

They opened the rusty gates and took a walk to the Ferris wheel and saw carnival stands where there was a game where you have a hammer and you have to hit the button on the ground,the hardest that you can and the person who gets the highest score,will get to receive a hundred pounds!

"50-50?"

Sofia nods and Frederick pulls her there and gives the man 5 tickets which was only for one try.

Her lips quivers and he warms up and picks up the hammer from the bamboo basket and hits the button with all his spring sends the iron bar hitting onto the bell and it means they've won.

"Congratulations young man,you're the third person to win and good luck with that girl."The man with the curly mustache,hands him a stack of 10 ten pound notes and whispered the last part really soft that only both of them can sheepishly replies,"She's not my girlfriend,you see.I'm just a friend and she was just showing me around town."

"Well,that's a two look good together,anyone would've thought you're a young couple."The man shakes his head sadly and returns to attend to the new participants of the game.

"What?"Frederick asks Sofia who was caught staring at him,"That cheesy man."She comments before they split up the cash and she puts it in her bag and it seemed that she didn't care about the remark from the carnival had to admit that they look like a couple but they were just a pair of friends and she knows that they are not going to fall in love in this is familiar with her feelings about him and was sure that wasn't going to happen.

They continued with their walk to the Ferris wheel and both of their faces were dark but still,they were looking forward to the ride.

The line was short with only 3 people in front and no one started a was plain boring and when they were boarded with the last of their tickets,the yellow carriage creaked and swung like a pendulum.

They had coincidentally sat together and did not notice it and Sofia said,"You know,I-I just hate the world."

"You do."Frederick says and the carriage creaked again before it moves placed her palms on her lap and sighs,"I'm in relationship with someone and I love him so much but it seems that it's so secretive and I just can't handle it."

"Why are you still with him?"He asks softly and she admits in a low volume like a whisper,"I don't know."There was silence between them afterwards and it was before time that they were on the top of the carousel and the sun was setting with rays of yellow and beautiful shades of orange was in the darkening blue sky.

She did not even realize her head was resting on Frederick and just enjoyed the sunset and the scenery around them like the fair and the flocks of birds flying back to their homes in the trees.

She was so exhausted and tired but what he did next was unexpected,he placed his lips on hers and her eyelids had fluttered shut by that time and she unknowingly caught his face in her hands and kissed him kiss was different than the one she had with Hugo.

Her scarf blew in the wind and the kiss continued with the 30 second moment ending with Frederick saying in a soft whisper,"I love you,Sofia."

She did not heard it though,instead she was in deep sleep and was in her nightmares knew she wouldn't feel the same for him but all he wanted for her was to be happy.

He placed her head lightly on his shoulder and sighed before watching the sunset go down into the dark abyss.

A/N:Hello m8s,

M'kay,now this is my only story on and I'm editing and it is in the same title and my user name is:Hugfia.

Finally -_- someone didn't take it.

But still,read the newest addition to chapter 1 and it is longer and better!

BYE,

Love,

Lizzy(I finally figured out how to add more detail to my stories.)


	11. Chapter 11

Song-Let me go by Avril Lavigne

I tilt my head before opening my eyes and caught the shape of my car and I asked the driver,"Where's Prince Frederick?"He couldn't be gone now but the sky was pitch dark and it was probably after 6 by now.

"I've sent him home,m'lady and he had to send you here after you fell asleep."The driver states in a calm voice before honking numerously at the car that had swerved to the front of him and I raised an eyebrow,I fell asleep?

"Thank you,Sir and what is the estimated time that it would take for me to arrive at the palace?"I asked him and curled my fingers,they were frigid and had the urge to just open the car door and run out into the open.

To be free.

"Thirty minutes,I suppose so,M'lady."He says before focusing on our journey back home and I laid my head on the head rest before staring out of the window,looking at the starry sky and hearing stories about it.

What just interrupted my thinking was .Me being a full native German and my biological parents being actual nazi soldiers.

Eleanor is better than me in all sorts of wasn't just a ditzy girl who fell over her heels for boys like was more than excelled in playwright,instruments and her studies.I could play songs on my old violin but she composes songs for hers.

I sighed,I'm not good enough for someday I will reach my own high expectations but now?No.

I placed my hand in my pocket and took out of what seemed to be-fair tickets.I still had 5 of them left and I think of ,nice and has good-looks but what am I?Just a cruel and a manipulative liar.

I look at my hands,the very hands who killed her own came to me as a reminder that I'm just a murderer and these hands will never be clean in my next I'll regret for what I did to him but he deserved to be killed with poison from his own daughter even though it was unintentional at first.

There was pure silence and I appreciated the driver of not purposely trying to initiate me into telling him any classified things that I know which was common between the royals and the commoners,we always had secrets that will benefit them in some sort of way.

I took off my scarf and smelt it,it had the scent of lye and 's.I look up and roll the scarf into a small ball and my hands clenched it real hard.

The surroundings around me became blurred and spins around and around till I was in a white room with her- Alissa

"We've met again."She says and her appearance was different,she was no longer in the pink dress that she always had time,it was replaced by a silver-length ball gown decorated with pearls."It's time you listen.

"Don't use him..."Alissa reminded me in a warning tone,looking sharply into my eyes,"I warned you,don't use him or there will be consequences you will have to pay."

She walks around me with her and the cloth from her silver-length gown,brushes roughy against my ankle and trying to be confident,I toughened myself up but the words that came out of my mouth were,"I-i...won't!Uhh-I'm just a nice friend helping him to familiarise with the town."She stops and her eyes darkened into a deeper shade than her eyeshadow before her hand roughly lifts my chin up and she smiled which looked in a way that was distant from a happy or delighted one.

"You think I'm a idiot?Please if I were one,you won't be seeing me now."She says in a tone which I did not appreciate."Don't just care for yourself,others have troubles too."

I groaned as I waited for her lecturing to stop,"Even though we have the same looks but our minds are different."she points to her head and I say through gritted teeth,"Of course, 're always right."

"I know what you're thinking,you just want this to stop and there's a possible chance of suicide."She says and grabs my wrist before staring deep into my eyes with her black were creeping me out and that was a feature of Alissa I hated.I shook my head and clawed her pale skin,"I'm not a coward."

Yes,I wouldn't be so desperate to actually kill myself because of this.I wasn't a coward too,to giving up my precious life for her lies.

"Sure."She says and pulls my hand away from her throbbing arm,"You do know that little fellow named Hugo,doesn't like you,right?"She stated before I turned around and she grins maliciously.

Her bed of lies is starting to become bigger and bigger.I knew he loves me and the scenes with Eleanor,was just an act.

"He loves me."I counter and Alissa grabs a lump of my auburn hair before pulling me to only see her black eyes and yelled,"He doesn't like you,get over yourself!"Her voice echoes around the white room we were in and it just repeats her words over and over eyebrows knit and she rolled her eyes at me,she was clearly annoyed with me.

"We-well since you're me,you should know that Hugo loves me,right?"My voice shakes and my fingers clench the material of my top and it tore at only a few says in a tone that sounded like she was mocking me."You should know that whatever comes out of my mouth is true and it's going to happen no matter what,including you and that little boy,Hugo,getting torn apart.

"It's a figment of your imagination, know it and you even pretended to like !"She tosses her dark blonde hair and snorts and shoves me to the ground and laughs.I can't believe that this was the nice Alissa I had always known."I changed and whatever happens to you,happens to ME."She says and I see her as someone different now,she wasn't was another person.

She smirked and looked at her nails before I see pain in her eyes and she says in an innocent voice."I am you."I shook my head and remarked,"Bloody not,you're just a cruel and cold person."

After hearing this,she chuckles light-heartedly,"This is you-you in the future."And she takes a gun from of her gown before placing it next to me."It's going to happen,someday."She says and shakes her head slowly."He's going to hurt you badly,Sophie."

He wouldn' though we just met,I knew everyone from inside and out when I first met 's impossible to believe that this will happen,he won't hurt me,Alissa is just taking me as the donkey.I hated being called by my original name and cringed whenever someone says the just reminded me of those horrible memories and my past as a daughter of two nazi soldiers and witnessed the gruelling scenes of the concentration camps that was the holocaust.

"My name isn't Sophie."I groaned and she continues to surround me,"Honey,it is."Alissa nods and I look at her.I could still see the cheery girl with the dark blonde hair and her black eyes within her."What made you like this?"She pauses for a while before answering my question,"Hugo."

"What did he do?"I asked her again and she firmly says,"Something 're not supposed to know anything about that,it's against the laws of nature to give out any important details of the future lest some people use them for their own personal gain.

"Eleanor is just a bitch who is a factor that will cause the breakup between you and that lover boy."She says sharply and a curve made her lips curl into what was a genuine smile."It's better that you two break up before that my advice,Sophie."

"Why should I trust you?"I say,Alissa was known for lying to me countless times and Alissa rolled her eyes before saying,"I'm you,you should know it yourself to either trust me or that blind side of yours."

But I had to admit,even though we had the same looks but different facial features such as the colour of our eyes,she was much more prettier than me.

"Don't worry about your looks,we'll think of that,later."Alissa remarks,interrupting my train of wild thoughts and I look at the gun and to her."Hugo will hurt you,trust won't even believe tough times I went through and I was completely alone on my journey to the recovery of my mental health."I took the gun and inspected it,looking at it with fascination and she says,"Go on,pull the trigger."

I stared at it,real hard and gulped before the wall above us,starts to crumble and her face had a scowl and she lifted her skirts up before disappearing into the whiteness of the room.

I woke up and I was sitting on a wooden rocking chair by my fireplace with a blanket drawled over my lap and it was weird that I did not wake up in the car but just on this very this all be a dream?No,I was still wearing the outfit that I went to the fair with."Alissa?"

"Alissa,where are you?"I screamed,I needed to know,she was the only one who knew the future and I'm determined to change it before it's too late."Alissa,I need you!"

"Alissa?"

"Alissa!"

"Alissa,where are you?"

Then,she appears sitting on my bed and her fingers crumple the silky quilt before she grumbles,"Seriously?I have better things to do than THIS."I ran over to her and grasped her hands with mine,"Tell me more about Hugo."

"I figure that since you two are going to break up,it's better that I tell you his story."She says and continued with her words,"He was born on 17th March on the same year as you and his parents were King Garrick and Queen he was in the world war,he was in Munich with his mother and she was shot and killed at the same spot by your biological father's twin brother."I gasped,my father had a twin brother and no one told me that!"...Hugo being the little brave boy,brutally killed him before that man could do any more 's been hating on the Germans ever since that and the fury had always stayed in his got so beaten up by him that he needed to go to the hospital for treatment.

"Whatever happens to Elliot,will happen to you and since he hates Germans,he will hate you once he finds out you've been hiding your real identity and the fact that you're a German especially a daughter of two nazi soldiers and you're related to a murderer who killed his mother."Alissa says and chuckles,"Anywho,he will hurt you deeply and Frederick will be your companion...for a while and when Hugo finds out about your identity,thank me that I came here to warn you."

"He won't hurt me,Alissa."I say and she rolls her black eyes again."Of course,I'm talking to an idiot who can't figure out the is really frustrating, loves Eleanor,not you."

Hearing that,I throw my calendar across the floor,the pages scatter around that spot and she waves her hand at me,"Toodles,Sophie."She disappears into thin air and I was confused and had mixed feelings about everything.

I don't know but I started crying around the scattered pages of the calendars,I was deeply confused and realised everyone has been lying to me,always treating me like a fool.

A/N:Hello m88s,

I have kept my chapters here,up to date and you can expect a new chapter in October because the psle is coming which I'm not looking forward to.

wish me luck!

love,

lizzy


	12. Chapter 12

Song-Everybody hurts by Avril Lavigne.

(A/N:Important author's note at the end,thank you!)

"Sofia,there's someone back!"Amber said as she did jazz hands and I rolled my eyes before asking her,"Who is it?Dad?Mom?They're not the type of people that I favour."

She sighs and shakes her head in disapproval,"You should apologise for that fiasco during dinner."I pursed my lips and said in a fake cheery voice,"Sure,they're always right."

"But anyways,she has brought presents from Australia.I just can't wait to get my brand new moisturiser that she had promised to get me!"

Australia?My parents were in Paris,busy dealing with politics so who was this she from Australia?

"Surprise!"A figure bursts into a room and hops down onto a seat in front of me,"Good morning,Children.I have gifts!"

The blond hair tied in a bun,hidden by a black hat with a red ribbon tied around it and she was wearing her usual adventurous thinking of it,she reminds me of Mary Poppins and those children.

"Now,let's start with you,Amber."

Amber's grin had widened and she clapped her hands together in excitement,"What is it?"

Aunt Matilda,takes the wrapped box from her bag and passes it to her,"I hope you will like it."

Amber immediately rips the wrapping off the box and opened it to see a circular container and it was the moisturiser that she had wanted and she has gotten a few more presents-Fancy hats,makeup and shoes.

James got a football and poster of Justice response was,"Brilliant!"as always.

Just as I was pouring the skimmed milk into my tea,Aunt Matillda handed me a gift:It was the tea leaves that I wasn't able to get here in England.

"Thank you,Aunt Matilda."I smiled at her before sipping my tea and ate my omelettes.

"I'll be picking up,Sofia for a trip to the 'll be visiting the sick for me at the bleachers at the football field,alright?"She said and I nodded in acknowledgement then I will make a trip to the treehouse and I have so many things to say to him.

"By the way,do you know that your Aunt Elizabeth is getting married?"Aunt Matilda announces and gushed about how romantic this wedding could followed her and gossiped about the gowns and the venue where the wedding ceremony could be held at.

"It will be on 23 November at Westmister Abbey and you're each given 2 extra invitations to invite your friends to come and you're wondering if the whole world was coming to the wedding then the answer is no,we have only invited close friends from other countries like France,Switzerland and Australia or any other countries that were colonised by us."Aunt Matilda says and hands us each two white envelops with italic writing and I tucked them into my pocket."Dress code is white for the ladies and black for the men so I'll be expecting you two girls in white gowns and James in a black suit."Then she handed us a list of the countries invited and I saw 2 of my friends who weren't in the list,Frederick and was the perfect number and I was glad that all of my friends were able to attend the wedding.

"Your parents will be back near the end of the first week of November to take care of the plans and all."Although their trip was cut short of two or three weeks,I was glad to see them.

I finished my toast before I made my way back up to my bedroom with the were still busy chatting and having their breakfast.I shook my head as I opened my door,quickly going into my closet and coming out with my white and black stripped top and a black jacket,leggings and a pair of heels.

As I fitted the shoes onto my feet,Alissa appeared again and pursed her lips and said,"You're going to break up with him?"

"Yes."I nodded and put on a pair of emerald earrings and Alissa smiles before she says,"I'm glad to hear that,he doesn't deserve I have a reward for you if you do it."

"What kind of reward?"I ask,wondering what will she give me and she rolled her eyes,"You'll know when you break up with him and I swear that it won't disappoint you."

I smile too and grabbed my backpack and placed my invitations inside and Alissa sat down beside me and grabbed my hand and she gave me a genuine smile,"I'll be happy to tell you that the boy with the name of Fr-"

"Frederick,right?"I cut her off and she frowned before continuing,"He'll be a great help and will be your shoulder to lean on,Hugo is of no use and he is the devil here and I'm not joking."

"Devil?"I said curiously and she nodded and gulped,"He will harm you and may I suggest not going to that party?"

The party?I mean if I'm going to break up with him but I'm going to remain friends with him, party is a must for me as it will help our friend to prosper."No,Alissa."I shook my head and headed for the swiftly ran towards me and blocked my way and I rolled my eyes,"What is it?"

"No going to that place,never or else that reward can go into dust."Alissa says before I state,"I'm going,no matter what kind of bullshit you spout."

She narrowed her eyes and a scowl appeared on her face,"Me talking bullshit?It isn't,what I say here is important and if you don't want my information then fine,you forget about a happy teenage life and hopefully the rest of yours."Please,all Alissa says is just negative and cruel things that don't deserve my attention.

She was the definition of an unneeded attention-seeker.

Alissa groaned and slapped herself and said,"I hope you will enjoy your lesson."before disappearing into thin air like she always do.

I sigh before opening the door to venture into the most renowned hell on earth - school.

I pushed my way into the crowd of kids that packed the school to the brim like sardines in a canister.

I even got shoved to the ground and some stepped on my hands with their stupid heels.I got up and I finally made it to my locker after a very torturous and gruelling journey to it.

My hands were hurting as if someone had started a fire on them and used it for a campfire.I entered the combination code to my locker and turned the knob and got my textbooks out and stashed them into my nose wrinkled in disgust as I witnessed the girls and boys around me,making out like please have a sense of privacy!

"Do you have a problem here?"A huge shadow loomed over me and I muttered,"Yes,sir."

I turned around and my eyes and my slow brain,took some time analysing his features and I recognised him-Duke Tilden Oliensa of some country in the Czech Republic.

Pretty handsome but not my type and not my hobby to swoon over a guy's outside looks,it's the inside that matters.A fist hit my face and I groaned in annoyance,this guy was seriously triggered for no exact reason."What the hell?"

"That's what you get for ruining me and Chloe's couple time."He yelled at me,I'm pretty sure every eye in the hall was on us-the dramatic trio,I mean the dramatic pair.

I had to admit,I used to have a huge crush on this guy when I first arrived in this course,I wasn't confident enough to speak to him personally and be friends and eventually,him and Chloe happened when we were like 10?

It was ridiculous enough that I had a crush on this asshole but to add fuel to the enormous fiery drama,10 year olds have to date at a young age when they have barely entered puberty.

But soon I realised that I was too good for a guy like him,he will just throw you out like trash,once he has enough and is tired of you.

My right hand went to cover that probably ugly purple bruise that was forming on my cheek and Tilden went back to snogging Chloe,the one who appears on the telly every time and of course,I was getting frustrated of her presence.

I didn't like her,one was the plain idiot who cares about her looks and her up-to-no-good bimbos,I mean friends!

A hand which smelled like wood? pulled me up and I smiled at who you might've guessed,our man of the night-Mr Frederick."Thank you."

It was then he went forward and pulled the couple apart and gave Tilden a hard punch on the face and Tilden held on to the area as if he was shot in the face with a pellet gun.

C'mon,Sofia,you have learnt boxing,where has that gone to?

Being an idiot,I stood there and watched the drama that was happening right in front of my kids even took out of freshly-popped caramel popcorn and ate it while anticipating for the fight to continue when Tilden regains his composure.

I rolled my eyes at them,'over dramatic kids,' and I crossed my arms as Tilden gave Frederick a hard blow to his face.'that must've hurt,'i thought to myself and I gasped in awe as I saw blood coming out of his nose,I can't handle it,this was really unnecessary and retarded.

As they continued with their stupid fight,I thought for a igneous plan that would stop this but since my brain was racked up with Hugo and other matters,all I could think of was nothing and without even thinking,I walked over to them and swung my fist as hard as I could and delivered my hardest blow to a human being.

I really couldn't stand Tilden hurting Frederick like that- as a good friend and Tilden fell down on his back and I smirked before Chloe runs over to him and squeals in nervousness,"Tilden!Tilden!"

I shook my head at the girl and she shakingly pointed a finger at me,"You-you devil in a girl's form,what have you done to my Tilden?"

"For the good."I remarked as I suddenly remembered Frederick having a bad nose bleed and I whipped my head around to see him with his face pale as a white sheet."Okay,you two need to make a trip to the school nurse and-"

"The head-master's office,now."I was wondering if he was here with us to watch the impeding drama that was happening here,just could've been watching my every step and my fist was hurting from the heels and the punch although my mental mind feels good and energetic that I have finally beaten someone up,something I rarely do especially with my skills in boxing.

I had to carry the unconscious Tilden and I would have blushed and done the typical girl thing and squeal in a high pitch like Chloe when I was heavy weight was dragging me onto the school nurse which was a few blocks away and I have to thank the head master,Mr Robert for making me do that.

Chloe was still watching me closely for a while but had to go after the bell for homeroom had rang,she still cared about school more than her boyfriend,I guess so.

He woke up after 5 minutes of tortuous dragging,"Why...are...you-"

"You better shut up or else I'll grab a broom and hit you with it and enjoy the show."I snapped in annoyance,I didn't want to his hear his stupid voice and carried on with the dragging,I don't even know if this is legal for a student to do especially a royal one but I guess this will have to do for a while.

People laughed and snickered to their friends while they enjoyed the show of:The princess of England dragging her lover to the sick bay.

However,there was something wrong with this statement;Tilden wasn't my lover and nor will he ever be in a eternity.

"Chloe...my girl..."He caressed my back and he has probably mistaken me for Chloe and I flipped his hand off of me.I didn't need his hands on me,this is taking matters way too far and I'll have to blame this on myself-if I didn't groaned at the couples making out,none of this would've happened,Frederick wouldn't have gotten a nose bleed and who knows what else he has gotten from Tilden and he too will not have gotten injured too and we three would not have been required to go to the head master's office which will lead to a punishment that I or we,could have avoided having.

Alissa was there,spectating and even laughed along with them.I doubt no one saw her and she gave me a thumbs up and I continued dragging Tilden on to the school nurse which I'll be dead when I finally reached there.

Every step I take is just wasting my energy and my time,"Ughh..."I groaned as Tilden continued touching me and this is the time where I need to file a case of molestation."Stop touching me,I'm not Chloe!"

"What..."

By that time,I was ready to drop him there and leave him alone but still,Principal's orders and nothing could be more humiliating than couldn't have Alissa warn me?

The kids were making their way to class and giggled at me,I saw Eleanor and Hugo there,making out and his eyes flickered to me and Tilden,"Nothing to see here,there's nothing to see here."I raised my hand to him and my drag with Tilden,carried on.

"Stop touching me,you idiot!"I snapped once more as I pinched and flipped his hands off of my body."I think I like you,Sofia."He comments in a crisp and clear voice and I rolled my eyes at the idiocy that was happening here and I mummer,"When pigs fly."

"No,I'm serious.I think I like you Sofia."

I scoffed,"And I think you're crazy."I let my hands go and said,"If you have the mind to confess your love for me then WALK."He got up from the floor and started walking behind me,all I wanted to do was to strangle this fellow and kill him at the spot.

What happened next was unexpected;He put his arms around my waist from behind.I immediately stepped on his left foot and his face was met with a good o'l hard slap but he continued with his attempts and even tried to flirt with me!

I turned my head around,only to almost kiss him and that slap sound happened again and i warned him,"Don't you dare,retard or else!"

"Or else,what?"

"I'll let you have a taste of Sofia's wrath,"I said and this guy really has the guts to just kiss me in front of wasn't that long,5 seconds long,really.

I pulled myself out of this kiss that was initiated by Tilden and slapped him again but it was harder this time," ."I spit every word out in a pause.

I pushed him to the floor and my nails clawed into his hands and I started to drag him behind chuckles as she watches the scene and I mentally begged her to stop just smiled and I groaned at the embarrassment that was happening here.

'As if I can count on Alissa helping out on me this time.'I thought to myself and she just shook her head in disapproval and said,"Good luck with that Kenny boy and toodles!"

I didn't speak to her as people would not have seen Alissa and will think that either I was a witch or I'm just bonkers and the first place I will go to,is the mental alyssum.

This took an eternity and when I finally reached there,it was 10:11am and I was an hour and 11 minutes,late but of course,Tilden tried to kiss me again and I think he has a brain concussion or something like that.

The nurse room's was in dark grey,different to the light blue colour when I came here,last year and I saw Frederick on the leather chair,trying to stop his nose bleed while having a cold compass on his black nurse was rummaging through the plastic pink box for something and I laid Tilden down on the bed and when I tried to leave,he just grabbed my hand and said,"Don't leave,Sofia."

I just narrowed my eyes at him and threw his hand off of my hand and plonked myself down on the leather chair beside me,"I think he has brain injury or something,Mrs Ellen."

"I'll be right there when I find the anti-septic cream,my dear."She said to me and Frederick remarked,"What did he do to you?"

"What do you mean?"I asked and he said,"Your face is as a red as the sun and steam is coming out of your ears,right now."

"Well..."I murmured and said,"Okay fine,he kissed me and I got annoyed at him."

It was then Frederick fell over with laughter and can't stop it,I rolled my eyes once more,I have been rolling them since morning,"What's the problem?"

"Kind of rare that these kind of boys like you."He said before he continued with laughing and I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh,you're always their main subject when we're at the boys' locker room during footy practice."

"Like they have better things to do."I scoffed and asked him,"You play football?"

"Yeah,I think it's alright."He commented and look at Tilden,the fellow who was pretending to fly,I think he is really crazy.I better get Chloe here or else things might get much worse.

"Are you alright?"

"Yep,the cold compass is really helping with the bruises."He says and I sighed,"Sorry for troubling you with this drama."

"It's alright."He said and Mrs Ellen arrives with the cream before applying cream on the cleaned lays his head on the headrest and I smiled when I saw him relax and rest,I was the one who caused this.

"Well,he is just giddy now,I'll give him some aspirin to help him with his headache and clean those bruises."The nurse said to me once she had examined Tilden.

"So how long will it take for both of them to be able to stand up properly to go to the Head-master's office?"I asked her and she replied,"A few hours but you could go back to class,I'll inform him."I nodded in acknowledgement and just before I left,I said to Frederick,"Take care,my love."and gently tapped on his pale hand as a form of a kindness.

It wasn't meant to be intimate or anything like that,just a nice comment and gesture to cheer him up and it seemed to do I closed the door,I could hear Mrs Ellen comment,"Young love."and his chuckle.

I sighed and made my way to Math class and I did not look forward to seeing the assessment test for term 4 that I did last Friday,I didn't study for it and my luck is drained so I can see a B in front of my eyes,I did listen to Ms Flora's boring lectures so I might get that grade.

When I open the door,Ms flora was handing out the test papers and she frowned,"You're late,Princess Sofia."I sighed once more,"I know,I know,I needed to accompany a-"

"Her lover!"This boy,Nathan,hollered and cut me off and I scowled at him,"A classmate who was injured and it was the Headmaster's orders."

"Fine."She groaned and handed me my late pass,"Next time if you're late for class again,detention for you,young lady."

As I made my way to the empty seat in the back,I could still hear snickers about me and Tilden and I gave anyone who was talking about me,a sharp look in the eye that frightens most people and plonked myself down on the plastic seat before Regina,who was seating in front of me,passes me my test paper.

I braced myself for the good grade but only to groan at the stupid 'D' I have gotten,this was not good and I flipped and ran through the pages of the test paper to see if this was a joke from Ms Flora but it was not.

I see Xs in red and I could hear people bragging about their As and Bs,these people made up most of the class.I was really an idiot who can't even get a C in a simple math test!

I was beyond stupid and I tormented myself mentally,calling myself,'stupid,'every time I realised I had made a calculation error or a careless mistake which I could have avoided, in my test paper.I had thought about knocking my head to ' wake myself up' but I forgot about it intentionally.

"Congratulations Eleanor,you have done the best in our class and you have not broken your perfect record of all your years here!"Ms flora announces and I rolled my eyes and everyone started giving her a round of applause and I sighed and clapped for her too.

This was probably why Hugo likes her and Alissa was right,Eleanor has the potential to knock me off the rack and I was not the one for him.

I wondered if I let Alissa control my body for a day,what would happen?But she was better than me in all ways,beautiful and a smart one whereas I was an idiot who can't even score a good grade in a simple test.

I scratched my head,messing up my hair and groaned at the mess.

Retard...retard...retard

"Are you alright?"Regina asks,her grey eyes gleaming with concern and i nodded.

"Talk to me if you have any problems about ,honey?"

I nodded again and she says,"Dine with Penny,Declan and I if you're in the mood,alright?"

She leaves with Declan,her cousin while I procrastinate about skipping lunch and spend the whole 30 minutes at the library but I decide against it,I need to at least talk to my friends,right?

That's when Rupert comes and grabs my wrist and pulls me into the empty and dark gym,"What are-"

I winced at the bruise that he made on my wrist due to his tight grip and I snorted,"Rupert,do you have nothing to do?Instead of dragging me here."

"I'm just going to warn you."His cold eyes narrowed at me and said,"Eleanor and Hugo,are very happy together now and I hope that you won't be a bitch and destroy their 's for the best,little ghost."

I shrugged,"I don't know what kind of bullshit you're spouting here."It was then,his right hand took a hard grip on my throat and he pushed me up against the wall,"Don't act like you don't know."I wheezed and coughed for air and he yelled,"Answer me!"

He was really frustrated,his face as red as chillies and pressed me harder against the wall with his arms and slapped me."Answer me,little ghost!"

I squirmed and squealed in his hold and,"E-...E...E."He finally realised what he was doing and loosened his grip on my throat and he kicked me in the stomach and raised my chin before slapping me,"Go and haunt someone else,little 're of no use,anyways."

His voice echoed through my head and I rolled my eyes at him,Rupert then gives me a final punch in the face and left me there.

I stabilised myself and stood up and ran out of that place,running up the stairs to the roof top garden which was open during Friday's.

No one was there and I sat down on the wooden bench,placed at the back of the garden but had a good view of Burberry Forest,I reminisced about the time I spent there and sighed and held on to the bruise that Rupert gave me.I was just a ghost who was hunting Hugo,an invisible,dead being.

Eleanor and Hugo can be happy for all they want,I'm giving up and letting go all of determined to be a great friend to Frederick and my current ones.

Alissa appears seated on the wall ledge and she had a grin on her face,"I'm so proud of you,you're letting go of him."I smiled slightly and she gave me a hand and guided me to the wall ledge,"Look at the scenery."

Her dark eyes glimmer with tears and she sniffled,"What I want to say is that whatever happens to Frederick in the future,I'm really sorry for it.I tried to stop God-"

"Wait,God?"my eyes widened and she nodded numbly,"He told me that this was life;it wasn't fair and you can't stop it.I didn't have the power and ability to stop him from doing that,I tried everything I could,Sophie."

She grabbed my hand and rubbed it lightly and looked into my eyes with hurt in her voice,"Promise that you will-will try to appreciate Frederick,he may seems to be just a new friend but he's more than that."

"What do you mean?"I ask and Alissa chuckled lightheartedly and beamed,"He loves you,you know."I laughed at that,Frederick is being nice."I'm not though,you have just met him,he likes and cares about you,a lot more than that lover boy.

"He makes you laugh and those memories vanish when he's around you and that fellow just made out with you to fill his lust and you're just a beautiful girl meant for his pleasure,in his eyes."She says and tears roll down her face and she wiped them away,messing up her black eyeliner and she sighs,"I'll still try and convince God to stop this and Rupert is right,Eleanor and Hugo can kiss all they want and you're just a one can see 's the purpose of a relationship where you just snog and kissed other people too and act like you're enemies?"

"Kissed other people too?"I raised my eyebrows and she smiled,"Frederick snogged you at the fair."I gasped and she nodded,"It's obvious he likes you and apparently half of the male population at Royal prep,too."

The wind whistled and grey clouds was in the sky,siting that there might be a storm coming up.

"You should probably get going,I'm going to continue persuading God to change his plan."She waves goodbye to me and I made my way to Science Class when there was an announcement from the secretary,"May Princess Sofia,come to the Head-master's you."

I shook my head and people continued laughing at me and I glared at them,a big grey cloud was floating above my head,"Tsk."

Stupid people.

All I wanted to do was to grab one of them by the blouse and give him or her a hard were all trying to agitate me.

"Lover girl!"

"Tilden and Sofia,sitting on a tree.K-I..."

I never got to hear the end of the rhyme and they continued laughing at me as my heels clicked against the marble floor.I feel eyes on me and had the urge to pick them off and stomp on them till they are just pieces of weird things and blood.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth before a few boys touched me on my arm,"Where are you going,sweetheart?"

"Someone far away from you perverts!"I snapped and stomped on his foot with my heel and the laughter continued.I have better things to do than dealing with lechers like them.

I loured as I turned the metal knob to the office and opened the secretary carried on typing on her type writer and it was like she was ignoring me despite me telling her who I was.

"Pardon, you please open the door?"I said in the nicest voice I could say in and she scowled at me,"You're late."She showed me the alarm clock and I gave her a dirty look,"Madam,I was here before the bell rang and now could you please open the door for me?"

"Fine."She mutters and took the key out and unlocked the door and I walked in,Tilden and Frederick were seated on the two leather chairs and the headmaster,Mr Roberts,gave me a death stare,"You're late,Ms Sofia."

"I was here-"

"No let's talk."He says and I took a seat at the empty leather seat that was in the middle of both of them."So who started it?"

Tilden pointed his finger to me whereas Frederick pointed his's to him and Mr Roberts said,"Tell me your side of the story,Duke Oliensa."His fingers tapped on the wooden desk at a quick pace.

After explaining and telling the whole story to Mr Roberts,it seemed that we have finished the puzzle and he came to a conclusion,"Since you have just Frederick,you have lunch detention for a week which will be happening next week."

He averted his eyes to me and said,"You have been on the record for things and two weeks detention for you,Ms you,Duke Oliensa,one week too.

"You're now dismissed and I can look forward to seeing you in your supposed classes now."

As we walked out of the office,Tilden rushed to his class and Frederick asks,"Why is your face bruised?"

My hand reaches for the bruise which I guessed was over eyelids and my hurt as if someone pierced a knife through them and I winced at the pain."I-I knocked onto the wall."Trying to make my lie sound believable,I didn't want him to worry about me.

"Alright then...what's your class now?"

"Danish."I murmured and he was probably bewildered and muttered,"Hvad laver du efter skole?"

I smiled and replied,"

im vil besøge børnene på hospitalet."

"You really understood that?"He gasps and I nodded and he asks me,"What other languages do you speak besides Danish?"

"English,French,Italian and much any language that's similar to German,I'll have an easy grasp of it."I said before realising that I might've given him a hint..."That's amazing!"He says and I groaned,"But I'm horrible at Science and math and who knows what unrelated language subject,I will fail."

"I know you failed your math test but c'mon,you can try harder."Frederick says cheerful in an encouraging tone,"If you're wondering where I have gotten that information,Regina told me."

"Regina told you?"I widened my eyes and he bobbed his head and said,"We're friends,surprise!"

"I can see that."I say sarcastically,"Oh,I forgot."I took the invitation out of my bag,I had written his name on it during the trip to though the road was bumpy,I managed to neatly place his name on it."I'm inviting you only to Westminster abbey for my aunt's wedding on 23rd of November at 11 am,sharp.I really hope that you can make it there."

He took it from me before taking a few glances and nodded,"I'll be there and do you have any plans during this Saturday?"I didn't have any so I said,"Yes but why?"

"My parents wants you over for dinner."He blushes sheepishly and I would've flushed at the thought of it like the other girls but I knew he was just my friend."Alright,what is the time of dinner?"

He grinned at my reply,"seven thirty at night."

It pleased me that he had told his parents about me,it satisfied me for a reason.I just

...

"Where are you,Aunt Matilda..."I groaned as I impatiently tapped my heels on the grass.I was sitting on the lowest bench of the bleachers,the school's football team was having practice,this afternoon.

They were making a racket and a group of blonde girls were cheering for them,adding noise to the unnecessary din.

All I wanted to do was to tell them to shut their mouths and watch the match in peace.I didn't even know I was watching the boring match till a flying ball going a hundred kilometres per hour was flying towards me and I lifted my leg and blocked it before it falls down to the ground.

I shook my head and frowned and kicked the ball up and did some arm moves and kicked it back to the coach smiled at me and I shrugged,taking out a novel and read it while I was waiting my now-late Aunt.

The intriguing content keep me glued to it and never kept my eyes off of it,not even a second.I gasped as I read the unexpected twists and the complexity of the kept me occupied for a least for a while.

...

Now,football practice has ended and it's has been two hours since school ended at three seriously thinking of throwing a tantrum here because this was wasting my time and testing my patience.

Anderson,the guy from somewhere in East Europe,came forward to me,"You are a brilliant player."I scowled and snorted,"Yes since I barely played a minute of football,today."I was plain sarcastic and he had a football tucked under his arm,"Play?"

"I don't see why not?"

We ran to the field and some players sat down at the bleachers to watch us play football.

Anderson kicked the ball,sending it high into the air and just in time,I swung my left foot against it and it was going fast towards we did a little blocking and such with me shooting the ball into the goalpost,perfectly.

Some cheered for me whereas some cheered for him,it was as entertaining as the drama just now and Anderson always looked for a way to make me lose the ball but I didn't,draining out the sound of the others and focusing on getting the ball into the goalpost.

That was all for our little mini match and the coach slowly claps as he makes his way to me,"Well done!"Anderson gave me a light tap on the shoulder and complimented me,"Good job,Sofia."

"Considering joining our school team?You're good for a beginner."The coach says and I shook my head in slight disappointment,displaying a small smile on my face,"This was just a game that I just wanted to play and besides,I have a lot on my plate,right now."

"That's a shame but the team will be happy if you join us."I pause before saying,"I'll think about it,give me some time to reconsider,sir."

He nods and I left the field,looking for my missing Aunt with the boys yelling behind me,'silly boys.'

"Aunt Matilda!Aunt Matilda!Aunt Matilda!Aunt Matilda!"

A figure in orange was at the school gate and I ran over to her."Aunt Matilda!"

"Where were you,Sofia?"She asks and I said in suspicion,"At the bleachers."

"I told you to wait at the gate!"

"You said at the bleachers!"

"Fine but we're running late,let's go."She pushes me into the car and seated beside figures passed by the car but I had recognised two of them;Eleanor and Hugo.I don't get why my brain is focusing on the people I'm letting go of and I were snogging as if they were intensively in love and I furrowed my eyebrows at the thought of ,I had Alissa to guide me out of our upcoming breakup,I need to stop thinking about both of them.I'm just a little ghost like what Rupert had said,invisible.

She didn't seem to notice my bruises and I took off my jacket and stashed it into my bag,I have forgotten to give Regina the invitation.I'll just give to her on Monday.

"Do you need higher plumps?"She asks and I took the blue shoe box from her,revealing a pair of dark blue heels which was several inches taller than the one I had worn earlier.

I put them on and my heels went into the box where the driver will deliver it back to the castle.

We were visiting the children and the smell of disinfectant stung my eyes,it was strong since they had used a huge supply of it in the hospital to reduce the risk of folks getting infections or whatnot.

I could hear the sick measly groaning of the patients like they were the undead and it frightened me a lot as a child especially the sight of humans with green skin and blisters and James tried to scare me during one Halloween night with it after finding out my fear of wore a green handmade mask with fake popped blisters which was made with squirts of Amber's moisturizer and her face turned red with fury when she discovered that he used the entire container of her expensive moisturizer for his silly is why now Amber carries her room key around with her as she had locked her suite to prevent James from entering her room.

That night was stormy,winds were screaming with anger and I was wandering around the dark halls to look for my suite,I was alone and my lips were quivering as thunder strikes and I heard James jumped out of corner with his mask on and jump scared me,"AGHHHHHHH!"I shrieked until James took it off and I frowned.

The worst Halloween ever.

But still the lights of the hospital were flicking and it worries me that we might have a blackout and I was not a big fan of being in the darkness exceptionally in a hospital and there might be beings here that are out of this world.I shouldn't have read too much science fiction novels and films.

"Tilly!"A doctor in white greets her and gives her a hug,"You're back from Australia?"She smiled and nodded,"For a while and I'll be leaving after Christmas to take care of my father there,you know he needs someone to take care of him."He had a wide grin on his face like the Cheshire Cat from Alice of wonderland,"Who's that?"

"Oh,she is my niece,Sofia!"

He shook my hand and i gave him a warm smile before Aunt Matilda pulls me into a room that was painted in all colours of the rainbow,various tables and chairs were placed on the ceramic tiled floor.A array of toys and building blocks was scattered across the floor and ten young children around the age of under the age of 10,were seated on a couch,watching woody the woodpecker on the telly.

They seemed to sense our presence and immediately ran to us,"Hello!"Some of them had woolen caps on their head and no strand of hair came out of it while others still had their hair but it was short with both of the genders."Cancer patients,they are having chemotherapy treatment here."Aunt Matilda whispered to me and I said,"Noted."

"You'll cook some chicken soup for them,the kitchen staff has given us permission to let us use their ingredients and they will also guide you along with my recipe and I will stay here and play with them."

"Alright."

They had sullen looks on their faces when I turned the door knob,"Don't leave."I smile and said,"I'll be back in short while."

I turned my heel around and opened the door,walking around the hospital.I figured that it should be at the ground floor since patients normally spend their time in the huge garden with the ponds with fishes.I found the kitchen and knocked on the door before someone asks,"Who is it?"

"Princess Sofia."I say and the door opens and a middle aged woman pulls me into the kitchen,"Let's get started."after giving me a hairnet,a pair of gloves and an apron.

Putting them on,she brought me to a metal counter and said,"We have boiled the water and all we have to do is to add flavour and spices into it."

She instructed me to pour some salt into it but not much since this is supposed to be a healthy she dropped some mushrooms and cream into it before I had to give her the carrots that I have chopped.

The aroma of the soup was great since we added amazing things into it but now we just need to add some chicken essence and it would done.

She placed the pot of soup on a plastic trolley along with metal spoons and ceramic bowls.

"I'll push it if it's fine with you."I said,volunteering for a job I wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Umm...alright then,Princess Sofia."She says and grabs the cloth on the counter and walked in front of me.

I shrugged and continued pushing the ,nurses and patients,streamed along the corridor,carrying trays of medical equipment,medicine and carefully walked through the crowd,trying to avoid spilling the boiling hot pot of soup that might scald someone if we accidentally poured it on him/her.

Some may say that this was embarrassing,a princess doing manual work?Please,in your dreams but this was a task that everyone could do,even me.

She opened the door to the children's room and I saw Aunt Matilda helping them to complete their jigsaw puzzles and teaching them how to finish their mini project of ice cream sticks of the pyramids in Egypt.

They cheered when we arrived and scrambled to form a line in front of the trolley."I'm starving."A little boy about 5,said exasperatedly and swiftly took a bowl of soup and a spoon.

I understood that they were having IV drops for a few months now so they haven't tasted real food and they were really excited to have some.

They eagerly took their bowls of soup and went to seat on the chairs that was in front of the was playing some soap opera show and apparently they were all arguing about which man should kiss Mary.

Kids.

The nurse switched the channel because it was 'too inappropriate.'They groaned and rambled on about their soap opera.

"Have some."Aunt Matilda handed me a bowl of the soup and I graciously accepted it,sipping the piping hot and scrumptious liquid,appeasing and my only I had a piece of butter bread,it would've made the soup much better by dipping it into it and savouring the combination of fine bread and creamy soup.

"Why don't you have a crown,princesses are supposed to have one on their head."A girl asked me and I laughed,explaining,"The crowns are meant for special occasions like the Queen's jubilee or important public they're real heavy and are made of real jewels and precious metals that weight a lot."

She seems to understand me and said,"I want to see you in that crown."I smiled,"Sure,I will be wearing it to my Aunt's televised sure to watch it on the 23rd!"

"Too sad that I'm removing my tumour on that day but I could catch up with the ones that are televised again later that week."

I frown slightly at the words and sighed,"You must stay strong,you do want to see me in that crown right?"Her emerald eyes had sparkled with hope and it was as if she said,"Yes," with them.

"You can have my charm bracelet with you,it's like me being there with you."I took off the bracelet that I made at summer camp,last year and handed it to her,slipping the beaded bracelet onto her thin wrist.

She gave me a delicate grin and played with it as I turned around to see a boy requesting for a signature of mine."My brother,John,always wanted a signature of yours and now,I have fulfilled his dying wish!"

I realised that I have made a large impact and influence on the children of England and beamed at the thought of was the medicine that I needed to stay joyful all made me forget the pain and this was the dream job for me;a nurse.

I learnt to know that the little girl's name was Marie and the boy was in the name of,'Harold.'After finishing their meal,they built a small fort with the building blocks despite it falling down multiple times due to them accidentally knocking it down with the loud crash of the blocks while I fiddled with the origami paper,folding paper cranes with each being precisely folded and I had folded about a hundred paper cranes when they finished their 'fort' which was no more than multiple columns of squared blocks stacked on top of each other."What are those?"They asked,pointing to the white paper shaped figures.

"They're paper cranes."I answered clearly and soon there were children requesting for me to teach them how to fold one.

With no regrets,I patiently taught them the good ways to fold a crane and they were fast learners as they had folded a perfect paper crane after I taught them the steps.

Their small fingers worked against the thin colored paper and we have made over 200 by the time Aunt Matilda told me to pack up-it was 8pm and I had plans with Hugo which I didn't tell children sighed and Aunt Matilda reassured them,"We'll be back next week,don't worry."

As we walked along the hall,Aunt Matilda said in a nice tone,"You're a great help,Sofia."Amber would've gave the children fashion tips and James would give them miniature canons,just like his saying,"Boom,goes the cannon!"

I shook my head to those thoughts,they weren't the perfect type to handle little kids especially sick 're all conscious about cleanliness and would even touch a bottle of pills.

I was determined to visit them next week-if I survived school.

I decided to lie to her about going to Regina's for tea,I needed to change up my game:I can't keep saying the same lies and excuses!

She believed me but wanted to send me there but I refused to,saying that I had a couple of pounds on me which was true,I had a hundred on me and that was more than enough to pay for both of my trips home.

"Take care."She said before saying,"Curfew is eleven o'clock sharp."and closed her car door,driving away as I waved for a taxi with the temperature tonight at fifteen degrees Celsius,thank goodness I had my jacket on me and put it on immediately,still waiting for a cab.

I climbed up the tree and opened the wooden door and saw Hugo there with a blanket over his lap and a cup of steaming hot cocoa in his hand."You're late."

"I'm sorry,I was-"

"You were shopping with that boy,right?"He asks sharply with an obvious scowl on his face,did he suspect me having a relationship with Frederick,behind his back?

"I was with my AUNT,excuse me."I grumbled and sat down on the couch with my fingers clenched up into a rounded he have the right to suspect me?

"Don't lie to me,bitch."He growled as his eyes darkened and I frowned,snapping at him,"What the hell are you talking about?Frederick-"

"So that's the guy's name!And I thought this wouldn't get any better."

I arched an eyebrow at him and said in annoyance,"Seriously?I was busy visiting the children at the hospital!"

"You think I'm that stupid to believe your lies?Rupert told me that you have been going around my back,being a whore and fooling around with other guys!"He said,throwing the wooden stool across the room and I looked at my side,"I didn't lie to you,Hugo."with my voice,breaking and being screeched with emotions.

He slammed the cup down on the table,almost spilling the liquid onto it,"Stop lying to me,tell me the truth,Sofia!"

The light flickered as if he controlled them with his feelings,i didn't even lie to him except for my identity which no one was supposed to know and was crucial to my reputation and everything!

"I am telling the truth."I state and he growled,panting and huffing with anger boiling in his blood,anytime he could erupt and hurt me.I didn't have a relationship with Frederick,just friendship.

"I could see it in your beady eyes that you are just lying to me!"His eyes were icily cold and had that cold feeling about him.I learnt to accept the words that interpreted into what I understood:He is believing that I am cheating on him with other guys.

It broke my heart that he wouldn't believe me but his was right about him,he will hurt me if I don't get out of this failing relationship.

"You think I can't find out,please!"

My eyes stung and my veins tightened as he said,"You're just a manipulative and a lying bitch who fools around with other men."

"That's what I am in your eyes,right?"I say in a strained voice,trying to get my option out to him,cracking in anger,"An .Whore."I spout,my heart hurting with pain,I had already accepted myself as that with the support of his.

"You think I'm happy,everyday?Dealing with crap that I don't deserve?"I say and snapped,"No,I don' you know that I cry myself to sleep every night and wake up every hour due to my nightmares?"

"You're inviting boys into your room,awaiting to fuck them."He said through gritted teeth,"Tilden is one of them."

"He was crazy and he kissed me, you don't believe me,"I say as my voice quivers with pain and nervousness in it,"Why don't we break up?"

He turns around and yelled,"Fine,you can fuck all you want with boys, 're just a slut in other's eyes,I was your boyfriend because I wanted you,not you but your virginity,I wanted pleasure which you can give me and I wanted that!You have given it away and what's the point,Eleanor's in my castle,waiting to give me her-"

The skin of my palm,came into contact with his has revealed to me the real him,the lust-deprived and bad-tempered could I be so stupid to give my first kiss to him?Thank goodness,he has shown me his true colours before I even gave my own innocence to him.

The loud sound of the crisp sound of the slap was a sound that I was glad to hear,my eyes watery and tears threatened to spill out of them before they rolling down my cheeks like rivulets.I had narrowed my eyes at him,my heart breaking at the thought of him using me as a tool for pleasure,he was using me for his own entertainment!

I hate him for fact,I loathe him so much now that I would give away all of my money for another chance to slap him in the face.

"How dare you slap me,bitch!"His anger turned into violence,shoving me against the wall and my head hits onto it,sending a wave of pain through hands roughly tightened around my waist as he left another punch on my stomach and I coughed up blood,this grabs my hair and forced his lips onto mine,I tore myself away from him before he could do me anymore harm.

Dark clouds seem to constantly loomed over my head as I jumped down from the treehouse,running away from it and him.

Just running away from everything.

Alissa was right about him.

She was right all along.

(3rd person)

Everyone was sound asleep whereas she was wildly sobbing,it was two am in the morning and no one could hear her,the suite was built to be sound-proof.

Her nails dug into her skin,scratching them and making them break and look of the blood pleasures her,it made her happy.

Alissa had warned her but she didn't listen and break up with him earlier to prevent further could have stopped herself from liking this person but she didn't.

She was hurting and physically.

Weeping,she took the razor and lightly made a big cut on her thigh,letting the blood flow down onto the carpet bellow.

She shouldn't be crying,she should be glad that she had made the right decision to do it.

And crying over a boy made her sound weak,real weak and she tossed the razor into the bin,disposing of the evidence that she had hurt herself.

She covered her ears as she had flashback after flashback,frightening her every second with the war,Hugo and everything.

She stopped the blood and wrapped a bandage over it and wiped away her tears but her sobbing wouldn't just wanted to could express her agony and she cried her heart out,the weight of the world was too much for her to handle.

Her eyes were bloody red and puffy from all of the crying.

The emotional pain lasted,making her shiver and whimper at any sound made by grabbed a bucket of water to extinguish the fire that was burning in the fireplace and it burnt the upper part of her wrist,it wasn't a serious burn though and she washed it before giving it medical attention.

She sat on the rocking chair,thinking and Alissa appeared with a new dark gown fitting her figure,"I see that you have found out his true colours."Seeing her in that broken mental state,she sighed and rubbed her hand,"It's still have Frederick-"

"That's not the point,Alissa.I was crying because he was using me,all along to just use me for pleasure!"

"I told you that but you didn't believe me."Alissa shrugged and her eyes sharpened with the light look in her eyes,"Tomorrow's going to be a fantastic day and I'm going to make sure of that.I have picked out your outfit for the dinner and you are to meet them,your reward is waiting for you there,hon."

Sofia looked like she was in deep despair as if she was in space,gone forever."I'm not going,Alissa."

"You will be fixed if you listen to ,just treat those awful bruises and that scar and you can try over again."

Remembering the words that Alissa said and the events of tonight had made her say,"Yes,Alissa."

Alissa instructed her how to get rid of those bruises but the scar had to be left alone as it was a recent one that couldn't be treated and healed brought a cup of wine to her and smiled,"Drown your sorrows,forget tonight has ever happened."

Bringing the glass to her lips,she drank it in one whole and wanted more,Alissa refused to as she didn't want her to depend on the liquor regularly.

She carried her to her bed as she was wobbly and her standing was unstable and she gets addicted to things easily besides liquor,such as Hugo or whoever she grumbled on and on,in her sleep as Alissa placed her blanket over her and watched over her.

She was wounded emotionally and Alissa can't let her get hurt was certain that Frederick was the best pick for her,she knew that he wouldn't hurt her or lift a finger on he did,she would make sure he would have a terrible death coming to was sure.

She won't let anyone hurt Sofia ever again especially was just like her twin sister and it was a sister's natural duty to prevent her sister from getting hurt.

Hugo was needed to be taught a lesson,Eleanor was another matter as Hugo was the one who inflicted pain in her but Eleanor did pained Sofia to see them,kissing or hugging each other whereas she was like the third wheel.

That earlier event made Alissa's blood boil,she wanted to have Sofia,her and everyone,she wanted to see Hugo getting hurt but this time,triple the pain that Sofia had suffered.

"Don't worry,Hugo."Alissa chuckled as she said,"You're get your payment soon."

Soon.

He deserved it and there was a part of Alissa who knew that he loves Sofia somewhere but she just didn't know where to place her.

She was going to hurt him,physically and will hurt him terribly since he had emotionally scarred Sofia's life will last long.

She won't have the courage to love someone after this 'incident',Alissa will make him suffer more and his sorry will come to Sofia,she will make sure of that.

If Hugo wants to play the game with her,Alissa will play the game with her bag of tricks,she was bound to win.

"Oh,you're soon going to regret, 's payback time."

She wasn't going to let God do what he had planned to Frederick,he didn't deserve loves Sofia and Alissa knew it,Frederick was a good who would protect her from harm,no matter what and now,Alissa needed to protect him from his doomed fate.

No matter what,she will prevent God from doing it,even it means to get banished from was Sofia's guardian angel and she is to protect her from harm.

Emotionally or physically.

She knew this was coming and Hugo is going to like it whether he wanted to or not.

This was a night needed to be free of nightmares and she promised Sofia reward for Sofia was a good night of rest and she really needed that.

"Sweet dreams,Sofia."Alissa said as her eyes flashed with anger and resentment at the thought of Hugo,"I'm going to avenge you and you're going to like it."She clicked her white teeth and grinned,she was ready for her next move.

The game pieces are going to fall,one move by me and you lose,Hugo.

A/N:Helllloooo m8888ss,

I'm kind of freaking out now as I have broken my record of the longest chapter which was previously held by one with 3000+ words and now,it's like 10001!

Whoop!

Btw thanks for 500 reads,my Wattpad readers!

Thank you too, readers for 100 reads!

Leave a comment or review on my terrible and cheap writing.

Don't panic.

This is the last chapter I'm writing before I go for my break because I have an exam at the end of this month.

Yell at the education board for this ' igneous education plan' they made up,not me.

Bye.

Love,

Lizzy.


	13. Chapter 13

so I have not updated in two years but I'm back, although I have given up on finishing the story.I have written a lot for WISH though.

"Alissa,stop nagging about this evening's gown,it's very repetitive."I groaned and I covered my eyes as she continued rambling on 'how my outfit must be perfect'.She seems to favour Frederick more than Hugo.

"This is the night of your life,how could you think this is just a casual event?"She exclaimed with a horrified look on her face,as she anxiously paced up and down my room."Alissa,you're making me dizzy."I frowned and she said in annoyance,"Sophie,I'm trying to think of the perfect outfit for you to wear to the dinner!"

"Let's put this forward,Alissa."I said before continuing,"This is a dinner where people just chit-chat and eat their food,okay?This is not a wedding or whatever..."

"Mmh,"She snorted as she picked up the empty bottle and read the label,"Drinking isn't going to help."

"Yes,it will."I insisted and I took the bottle from her and placed it in another plastic bag and tossed it into the bin,"It helps me unlike _you._ "

"At least I'm trying to help you."She says somewhat defensively and crossed her arms and walked into the closet and came out with a blue dress which looked decent.

"Anyways,this is _the_ outfit."She shoved the hanger that held the dress to me and I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath,"Why do you care about looks so much?"

" ."She said with each word stopping with a sharp pause and I'm still wondering why I'm talking to her by this day.

I ran through the fine silk of the dress when I finally put it on,it fitted me like a glove and was gorgeous.

I grinned when I saw myself in the mirror,turning myself around to enjoy my reflection,"Alissa?"

"Yes?"

"Will Frederick marry me?"

She then look like a deer in the headlights,her face pale as a sheet,stammering,"Umm-...well,I don't know."

"Alissa."I say sharply and she blurted it out,"No-well,he's off you go,Sofia and don't worry about it!"She pushed me to the door and opened the door for me and slammed it in my face.I shook my head and put on my coat before stepping out in the hallway.

"Princess Sofia,Prince Frederick is here to pick you mother has reminded me to tell you that curfew is 9,30 pm at the latest."Baileywick reminded me and of course,I had a curfew but the dinner should not last too long,right?

"Noted."I said as he escorted me to the doorstep where Frederick was standing there by,he was dressed nicely with the tie to knock it off with.

"Hi."

"Hello,"I smiled warmly at him as he took my hand,I didn't react at all but just followed him behind,I kept my mouth zipped,especially since I have recently questioned Alissa about our future,I did not want to make our friendship more awkward than it already was.

The car was black and was of a classic design.I loved it opened the door."Ladies first."

I beam and I thanked him before stepping in,palms clammy.


	14. Chapter 14

The room was dark but I had a torchlight with me and that helped with my ' expedition ' on finding more documents from the hidden chest.I knew mom wouldn't hide just my birth certificates but there might be more things related to my real the room being musty and having a weird O'Doherty lingering around the air,I was determined to discover more things.

Yellow paper after yellow paper,all written in pen and seemed to be at least a few years old.I placed them on the wooden planked floor beside me and savaged the chest for more treasures.

I opened an album and a note fell out and I read it,it was in English.

 _Dear Mr Roberson,_

 _Glad to make your acquaintance,we've made it here safely and used some of the funds to get a rented apartment in New York and I have gotten a stable full-time office job which was not much but it's better than nothing._

 _The fund you have entrusted me is safely secured in the network,our colleagues are pleased to let you know that we've all went under cover with new aliases and names._

 _I'll be formally addressed as Miranda Fiona Groswerth from now on and that child,Sophie,would be now named Sofia Catherine Balthazlizar._

 _I've made a plan to move to England but I just need a few thousand till I'll be able to start a small shop to fend for our survival in the post-war world.I might open a sewing shop or a shoe store,I don't know but anything that will help,must be in place._

 _Thank you for entrusting me with the funds,it was quite challenging to avoid the authorities from knowing this.I've sent the money to the next one-Jimson Wilson Else._

 _Don't worry,we won't get found out.I've carefully covered my footsteps and one must be extremely intelligent to find out about this._

 _Is Ainsley alright in the headquarters in Argentina?I hope the poison didn't kill him after my degenerate of a daughter violated the human dogma of morality and gave him a scent of the deadly meddlesome myrtle._

 _Adolf has recently sent me a message-he has sent two lookalikes to his death place and ordered someone to burn the corpses actually and another one to the soviet's and the Americans to lie about his commitment of wife had recently died of a smallpox infection and he has decided to escape to changed his looks with constant surgeries,I can see him being safe on the run from the world._

 _No one shall know of this and you too or you'll drag us all down into that hole and we'll all be charged with serious offences and I do not want to spend the rest of my life in the prison._

 _You,me,Adolf and the others,must keep this to ourselves and keep to our normal war is gone and if we let everyone know we're in hiding,we'll be harshly dealt with._

 _The war had ended and we should turn over a new leaf but we must all stay in touch if anyone of us runs into trouble with the Americans again._

 _I'm trusting you with this letter,do not let anyone read this and keep your profile low to avoid arousing any suspicion._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _C._

I didn't get why this letter wasn't mailed to this Mr Robertson,I have never heard of him and this letter had a stamp and everything needed to mail with.

And who is Jimson Wilson Else?

His name sort of rings a bell in my head like I've seen him or heard of him before but my brain just can't compute any person's identity out after being overwhelmed by the fact that my biological father was actually _alive_ and he's just on the run in Argentina where the presumed ' headquarters ' are.

And hitler was alive?We were all taught in school that he committed suicide because he was probably disappointed in himself for losing the war and that the nazis were going to be receiving a hefty death sentence or a sentence of life in prison.

What was the network my mother was talking about?Was she illegally transferring money for criminal purposes?

I do not know but this had completely flabbergasted me and I stood  
there,rooted to the floorboards with the letter in my hands.

Mix emotions filled me to the top,I was not sure if I was happy or angry that my father was alive.I should be angry that these people lied to me for my entire life!

When I questioned them about these soldiers as I would get frequent flashbacks back in the day when I was a young girl,they would give the excuse of,"They are dressing up and acting."

The feeling of guilt that I had killed my father personally,had already left my body when I read the sentence of: _Is Ainsley alright in Argentina?_

He's definitely alive for sure and he should be hiding in Spain now,I'm just praying here that he is,alive as this letter confirms his living,now.

"Why are you doing here?"

Her quick,slick question shocked me out as I jumped when I heard her-my mother as her palm harshly landed on my cheek,my eyes water and she whispered in a boiling tone,"You shouldn't be here,you little devious bitch."

"I've the right to know, _mother."_ Saying the word _mother_ was plain difficult for me since I realised she was lying to me and hiding secrets from me and I landed painfully on the floorboard.

Why was she here?Isn't she in Paris for some political conference?

"You better keep that little sinister mouth of yours shut,bitch or we'll be in deep trouble."She pointed her finger at me,trying to deter me from finding out anything.

"So it was true then?"I said as I looked at her in disgust and she shoved me onto some object which made a cut on my face."Dad's Ali-"

"We shall never speak of this again,get it,bitch?"She says to me harshly and I got up before numbly supporting myself while I scurried back to my suite.

She must be hiding something here,a _secret._

I locked the door and turned on the switch and groggily walking to the bathroom.

I cleaned up my cut with water after i had stopped the bleeding,it was not painful at all since this was nothing compared to what I have gone through.I picked up my hand mirror and looked at my face,the cut was at my cheek and luckily,it didn't cut near my eye.

I threw the wet cloth onto the table and grabbed the Wine from the basket that I have hidden in the closet and poured it into a glass before the bitter liquid burns my throat and I sighed.

I didn't care that she had made that cut on my cheek,all I wanted to know was why didn't she tell me the truth sooner or later?Was she hiding more secrets from me?I hated when someone lied to me and she was the woman who gave birth to me!Why couldn't she tell me?I'm good at keeping my lips sealed.

Whatever the reason was,I didn't know it and nor she will soon tell me what is going on with her and our identities,I let the liquid slid down onto my painful throat and a few tears slid down my face.I wiped them away and poured more of it into my glass and consumed it.

Every glass I took,it was filled with remorse,pain and resentment.I hate her.I hate her for lying to can't she tell me?

My voice became hoarse as I tried to sob and i let the drink control me,drowning my sorrows along with it.

I wanted to forget everything...Hugo...Frederick...everyone,I didn't want to deal with it,I'm too tired to keep up with my fake image and the lies that I made up.I don't want to face the consequences and let everyone hurt me.I just can't...

I didn't want to die,I just wanted to forget everything and start over again.I don't want to get hurt by someone I _love._

The alcohol was stolen from my father's cellar,I stole wine often from him-I don't think he has noticed as I take one bottle every few months.

I just wanted to take a plane or a train to Argentina to see my though he lied to me,it was obvious that he loves me more than that ' mother '.I want to see his face,I want to hug him and tell him that I love him.

My sharp nails clawed against my skin,making the bright red scratches visible and they lacerated my skin,blood slowly trickling out of the marks.

I drew back and blenched at the affliction,snivelling with the bitterness in my aching heart.

I just drank.

Quaffing down every drop of the acerbic,intoxicating liquor that threatened to make me lose it.

And I did.

I clutched my fists,curling myself up in a ball on the soft carpet,weeping with sorrow while pondering about everything.

 _Why did she lie to me?_

 _Who is Mr Robertson?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

These questions bounded me to a chain of never ending to anguish and misery.

I'm exhausted,tired of this.I can't keep lying to people, anymore.

I had finished tormenting myself for the mind was buzzy and I wanted more of the liquid,it was a savior to me,nothing had mattered to me anymore.

The dark liquid flows into my glass as I gulped it down in three swallows,I groaned as my head feels like a wrecking ball that has been hit onto a forehead has raindrops of sweat on it,sliding down my face as I clenched my fists and break into an uncontrollable sob.

I was in pain,an emotional impending questions tormented me.

 _Why is Frederick your friend?_

 _Why can't you do something right for once?_

 _Why are you such a weakling?_

 _Why can't you be beautiful for once?_

The whys swam around the flow of my thoughts and it burnt my heart like wildfire,I tugged on my hair till my scalp hurt with a few strands of my hair,falling down.

I watch as they fall down and counted to myself,"1...2...3...4...5..."A wave of frustration came over me,I couldn't be like the ideal one that I had hoped for myself and that fact had disappointed me.

The folds of my gown crinkled as my fingers squeezed them and I slammed my fist onto the table,making an obvious dent on it and it didn't hurt at all.

I'm tired of this,I needed to get rid of Hugo's presence in my life.

Glasses of the wine was drank by me and I had finished three quarters of the wine and I was panting and heaving,I was releasing my anger and my pain through them.

Few hours had gone by and it was early morning,4am in the morning by the time I was sipping on my wine.I was confused and my eyes and my whole body hurts.

I shouldn't have drank the whole bottle of wine,I felt nauseous and I could hear the faint ring of the telephone-I must be hallucinating and I attempt to stand up but instead,I stumbled and fell onto the soft carpet,hurting my chin and a bruise is probably forming there by now.

My hands pushed my body up and I stumbled around,holding onto the various types of furniture in my suite for support and the telephone was still ringing,I didn't know why I was so determined to answer a phone call.

I picked it up and I answer in a monotonous voice,"He...hello,who's this?"

I can feel the caller wincing in pain and it was a weird feeling.

"Sofia?"

Oh,how fantastic!It was Hugo,the person I dreaded to hear from.

"Go away...I-...don't want to hear your...stupid and annoying voice!"I say in sharp and annoyed voice which I managed to pull off and he sighed and said,"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm-I'm...fi-fine..."I lied and my nails claw my skin,sinking deep into it and he said in a firm voice,"You're not."

I laughed,"Wh-why...do...you-you...care,anyways?"

Didn't he say I was a bitch from what I could recall from my foggy memories,he had called me a whore who slept with other men?

There was a pause before he continued,"I'm your friend,I care about you."

I chuckled,"Y-you...not my f-friend...you're funny,H-Hugo."

"I am and I _want_ to care about you."

"No-no...one cares... about me,after a while,you will leave me,Frederick,Penn-y,Regina,Declan and everyone else will leave me I-i will be happy!"I say in the most charismatic tone and took a slug of the bottle and chugged the wine down,laughing at the process.

"Why are you like this?Did I really hurt you that much?"He asks and I chuckle,"You...you-you...i...can-not...-be like-this?"

"I know and I'm sorry for saying those words to you,I shouldn't have done didn't deserve that and I admit I was in the wrong,please accept my apology."

"H-Hugo...sorry...-doesn't make up the pain...I suffered...-I ca-can't forgive you..."I choked as my speech slurred even more,mixed with pain,anxiety and anger.

"Are you drunk,Sofia?"Hugo asks me in a loud voice,I bet Ireland could even hear him.

I put the opening of the bottle near my mouth and swallowed a mouthful of the wine,"Y-yeah...but-you...don't care..."My head was aching and my body was shaking.

"Why have you become like this,Sofia?This isn't the lovely and nice girl,I know."

I wanted to yell.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to laugh at his folly,I wasn't a lovely and a nice girl in the first place at all,I was a girl with problems who is too weak to defend herself.

I continued muttering random words,the world spun in my eyes as I continued with the call,"...I hate myself."

The bile in my throat burns me internally and just about he was to answer,the repulsive liquid had came up and the phone was dropped onto the carpet and I scurried to the bathroom,making in time for the yellow liquid filled with chunky solids to land into the toilet bowl.

 _There goes the pasta you consumed for dinner._

I emptied the contents of my stomach,spewing up while howling in despair.

 _No one can help me._

My throat was stinging,bloody excruciating.

I feel some of the alcohol running out of my system and I frowned at that and I still felt queazy after throwing up even after my system was almost cleared of the alcohol.

I wiped my mouth with my hand and walked slowly back to the telephone and picked it up with my bottle in the other hand.

"Are you alright?"He asks frantically and I say,"I'm...fine."

"Stop drinking, 's bad for your health."He says and I rolled my eyes and laughed wildly,"You...-can't tell me what to do!"

The liquid comes down my throat and I coughed and he stated,"Don't hurt your self."

"You're hurting me...don't-call...me ever...-again."I mumbled as I rest my heavy head on the pillow and I feel him being at unrest,"Don't...you have E-leanor?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Go away..."

"Don't."

"Bye."I slammed the phone down and hung up before he could say anything else,my head was hurting like crazy and my hands were trembling.

I looked through the window,Ray's of the morning sun was starting to show and I laid my head on my soft pillow and closed my eyes.

~~~  
My head was as heavy as the 100 kilo gram weights.

I wiped the blood from my arms while holding the wail that was pressuring me to let it out.

It hurt.I don't understand ?

I dabbed the foul-smelling medical pigment with some gauze and applied it on my scratches,flinching at the agony it caused me.

I reluctantly wrapped them in ba adages while sulking at the ugliness in them.

I looked at myself in my mirror.

 _You look like a mummy._

I shuddered at the reflected image of myself and pulled on a blouse with jeans,fitting my feet with some boots.

I got my coat and placed it on the bed and moped,i didn't want to talk anyone,Alissa isn't a special exception.

I didn't want to attend breakfast today,I wasn't hungry and i was expecting a dirty look from my _mother._

I sighed solemnly.

~~~  
Didn't have a goal today,merely wanted to apply myself to my studies and get it over and done with.I was slower in walking,louring at everyone,I wasn't ebullient by nature,anyways.

"Ah-,Ms Caroline,I needed to talk with you-privately,in my office now."The headmaster interrupted my boring train of thoughts and I nodded at him numbly,following him from behind.

"So what is it you want to talk about,sir?"I asked him as I folded my arms,expecting a swift and efficient answer,I didn't want to waste my precious time by talking with a wanky old man like him.

"On Awards Day,you will be required to say a speech for the Italian Italian."

"Alright then,Sir."I said to him before he excused me,I walked out of the door and groaned at my agreement,I have to prepare a a waste of my time.

Well,at least I could practice the language for a while and it could be a benefit to me.

I wanted to avoid him, _Hugo._ Even thinking of his name enrages me,I feel my jaw clench and my finger tighten when I saw him.

 _Don't look at him._

I caught him staring at me while I was getting my textbooks from my locker,the only word that came up to my mind was _lust._

I admit I was a pretty one but it was creepy and lecherous of him to do that.

 _Don't acknowledge him._

I still had an urge to hit him but I resisted it,shuddering at the memory of me and him,snogging.

I sat down at the back of the class as per usual,placing my bag on the seat beside me to prevent anyone sitting on it especially Hugo.

I tossed my hair back and sighed at the pain the scratches caused me,I can't help but to scape the skin below my wrist with my nails,it satisfied me when it started bleeding,I stopped the blood and pulled my sleeve down quickly.

Regina was nowhere to be seen,she wasn't late often-she was _never late._

"Class,pull out mock paper 16 and we'll continue with question 13."Ms Flora says and I took it out,frowning at the 29/100 I got for the test,I needed to study more.

She continued explaining the steps to accomplish the answer to these stupid model and geometry questions which was like gibberish to me as my head felt like they have been smashed by a hammer.

 _The ratio of the number of candies Mary and John has,is gives 1/5 of her candies to her brother,they have 899 candies much did John have?_

Stupid questions...stupid Hugo...stupid mother.

I thought to myself as I listened to her boring explanation.

"-Ms Elise,you're late-"

"I'm sorry but-"Regina tries to apologies to Ms Flora but only to get the woman saying.

"No buts-"

"Agh,what did I even do wrong?Geez woman,what is your fucking problem?"She said,raising the volume of her voice.I have never seen Regina being so rude before,what was happening here?

"Don't you dare argue with me and talk in the class with this kind of language!"Ms Flora shouted,slapping the detention card in Regina's face but only for her to reply."What I even do wrong?Agh!"She was flustered,sweaty and lastly,boiling with pure fury as she stomped back to her seat,throwing her bag at crossed her arms as her water bottle fell down,"Agh!"

I was looking at her with concern when she whipped her head around and growled,"What's your problem,Sofia?"

"N-nothing."I stammered and a few of my classmates giggled and laughed at that scene,what a great morning to begin with- a headache and an angry friend.

I was thinking,alone.

"Come with me."Hugo yanked me by my arm,shocking me as I was making my way to detention,always interrupting my negative thoughts.

"Let go of me!"His grip on me tightened and he pulled me across the hallway as people turned around and witnessed the scene,I wanted to slap him so much but my other hand was busy carrying my bottle.

I was worried my scratch would start bleeding again and I would humiliated if anyone finds out.

He pulled me into the room,cluttered with buckets and mops and shelves of cleaning liquids.

 _I'm going to die._

"Let go of me!"I said for the umpteenth time,my head felt like lead and I squirmed and he locks the door roughly,switching on the faint light.

"What are you doing?"I ask and he turns around and walked closer to me and I backed down,what was he going to do?

"Why are you avoiding me?"

I ignored his gaze on me and his jaw clenched before he lifts my chin gently and inspects my face for a while,"What's that?"

"What's what?"I grumbled as his eyebrows furrowed and he winced as if he was in deep pain and his eyes lightened,"Who did this to you?"

I was being absent-minded and forgot about covering up my cheek to hide the scar,"I...I-knocked into a lamppost!"

The stupidest excuse in the history of mankind.

"Lampposts doesn't cut people,they give 't lie to me,Sofia."He says as his eyes filled with growing concern and I looked at the side and tried to shake his hand off."Let go of me."I barked,anger boiling in me,steam was billowing out of my ears.

"Tell me."He demanded and pain excruciated in my wrist,his grip on it was getting tighter and tighter.

"I won't."I say and he shoved me onto the wall and I grimaced at the pain that my poor spine has suffered and my fingers slowly curl up into a fist."Why do you care?"

"I care because I'm your friend."Hugo said through gritted teeth,showing his frustration at me and I narrowed my eyes at him,"You don't,you just want me back to fulfil your ' needs ' but sorry,I'm not moving back to square one."

"Tell me who made that scar on you,don't tell me it was you."He says and I said,"You have no right to know."

He then pulls me closer to him and our eyes meet,heat radiating between our bodies,his breath on my neck."What are you doing?"I ask and he whispers,"Why did you drink?"

Dumbfounded,I mumbled,"I just wanted to drink it."It was that moment when the volume of his voice was raised higher,though loud enough to only hear it in the closet,"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS,SOFIA?"

He shakes me viciously and I say,"I told you,you have no right to know."

"You're hurting yourself."He grimaced and had a hurt look on his face like he was a wounded animal that was recently shot,I counter,"I'm not,this is me."

Yes,it was true-well,partially but I'm not hurting myself,he's the one who's doing this.

"It isn't you."A wave of confusion washes over him as his eyes filled with water and I frowned and said,"Let go of me,I don't care what you are going to say,just let go of me."

"Sofia,you're just hurting yourself."He says in a soft and understanding voice and I narrowed my eyes at him,saying sharply,"I'm not."

That fellow will not stop until he gets what he wants,doesn't he but I'm not going to give him the answer.

"Sofia-"

"I said,let me go!"I hollered,my jaw twitched and tried to shake my arm off of his would be billowing from my ears if weren't for my _patience_ with fools like him."Why do you care?Why?"

He stared at me blankly,trying to think of an answer to satisfy me.

"Why do you care,Hugo?You said I was a slut,a whore,last Friday 't that enough?Didn't you add enough to my grief?Do you even understand me or _love_ me?"I hollered,brawling as I sniffed,my hoarse voice tingling with unbearable pain,"I said,let me never ever loved me and I loved ,as silly as it sounds."I looked up,my arms folded,"I actually loved Hugo Adam and was I thinking?Loving a guy because we make out?I don't know but it makes me more than a fool to believe your devious lies."

"I'm tired of this,I can't stand the sight of go away, away from me.I don't want to see you, _Hugo._ Find someone else who is capable of loving you even more than I because I'm tired,I'm in fatigue. _Please_ go away."I was uncontrollable,sobbing as he pulled me closer to him,he said softly,"I'm sorry too,"

"I SAID LET ME GO."I screamed,he finally did,his eyes were filled with tears and my eyes twitched as I said my last words quietly,"I love you."before planting a light kiss on his cheek,we were about the same height so I didn't need to tiptoe or anything like that,I just kissed his cheek with the most passion I could muster up at this moment,"Bye, _Hugo."_

I went to unlock the door,rattling the stupid doorknob in frustration when it didn't open,I was about to open the door when he says in a soft voice,"Don't hurt yourself,Sofia."

 _Delusional boy._

I thought to myself as I slammed the door and stormed across the hallway,my forehead had droplets of sweat,my face was red,bloody red.

I was in solemnisation,no one was in the hall,you could even echo in it and your voice will travel back to you.

I tried to hold in my tears,my brown coat was like my haven,keeping me warm all the time and lastly,it didn't hurt me at all.

I swung open the bathroom door,the bathroom was empty and I turned on the tap,the flow of the water instantly came out and I splashed my face with the cool water,groaning and gurgled my mouth with water to remove the scent of the liquor and took out my makeup pad,trying to use the blush to cover up the pink streak across my cheek and not act like I'm some sort of seemed to look my skin,I guess so.

The running,frigid water ran through my fingers like the river,I washed my face which was caked in dried tears.

I looked at myself with droplets of water slowly dripping down from my jawline and I panted as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked horrendous,my hair was in a mess and I resembled a lunatic.I used my hair brush to try and control my frizzy hair with some water.

In the end,I still had some of the scent on me but you could only smell it if you're quite close to me and I sprayed some of the emergency perfume I had on me.

I sighed and Alissa walked into the bathroom and I turned around and she said,"I see that the lover boy has given you a little speech on not hurting yourself but he's right,you should stop."

"Hey,you were the one who told me to pull the trigger of the gun!"I counter in frustration and she gazed at me in disbelief,"I was in a bad mood."

"That gives me the reason too!"I admit I was apathetic about this but who cares,it's my life not her's or his' slammed her fist on the sink's counter and it cracked,"You're going to live,no matter what,I don't care what kind of bullshit you give me unless it's about him again then yes."

"Okay when did I say that I want to commit suicide?"I threw my hands into the air with frustration and scratched my scalp till it hurt,I've been doing this often since...I don't know when this started to become a habit of mine.

"Lots of signs tell me you're going to fall into that dark abyss where no matter how much you tried,you'll never be able to climb out of it."She says and I arched my eyebrows at her,"I'm not going to,Alissa."

"Soon you'll know."She scoffed and crossed her arms and said,"Detention or lunch?"

Who even cares about some punishment I got for yelling at people who are literally 12 and are kissing and invading the school environment and my precious privacy?

When someone entered the bathroom,Alissa vanished and the girl with light brown hair was about to walk to the sink beside me and said,"Heartbroken,huh?"

I nod and she sighs,"Boys are such assholes these days."

"Right."I said and she reached out her hand,introducing herself,"Marscella,quirky name I know but my mom's name is Hermoine so at least we're for short.

I laughed.

"Sofia."I smiled warmly at her,' _at least I made a new friend,'_ I thought to myself and she says,"He cheated on me with another girl so I left him."

"Used me for his pleasure and we had to pretend we weren't a couple-"

"Hugo,right?"

"How do you know?"

"That guy pulling you into the closet,must have huge guts to do it because they would think you know-"

"No!He just wanted to talk to me about my...um-issues."

"Well,nice to meet you."She pauses before slapping the cover of the make-up pad,shut."Farewell."She smiles warmly at me and she reminded me of my old friend,Ruby,from the their skin tones are totally different,I felt they were alike like does occasionally visits me a few times during the summer,we went pranking the people with our water pistols-with our identities hidden,I even shot a police man with it!He was basically muttering something incoherent,probably something vulgar since I had ruined his awesome he never bothered to find out who was the perpetrator.

Now,I can't be like that.I can't go around and act like I'm a part of them;I'm simply not!I wasn't born here.I didn't spend the early parts of my childhood, can't I just force myself to lie?To am I just tired of lying to with these problems...now,everyone thinks I'm Hugo's girlfriend or something,simply brilliant.

Naturally,I chose lunch and that's how I ended up queueing for a plate of chicken sandwiches while my fellow mate,Frederick,dwelled in the stupid detention room.

Why can't he have left me alone?But when I think of it,I would ended up more bruised and he took a few punches for he really like me from Alissa had said?I don't personally 'like,like' him but I just like him as a friend and he is a nice person and all but I won't be able to comprehend a relationship with him.

I sat down at the table where Regina was sitting alone and she was alone,eating her salad quietly,she wasn't like this was kind of a enthusiastic girl who was a chatterbox.

"Regina,what's wrong?"I asked her in concern and she didn't reply,looking down at her salad and poked at the lettuce before tears fell down and she sobbed.

"Regina-"

"Don't talk to me!"Regina cried and wiped away her tears and continued sobbing whereas I was here,helpless and had no whereabouts of Declan and were they?

I felt awful that I couldn't help and had a sense that I needed to leave-she needed some space for herself and sort out her emotions.

I sat down at an empty table near the end of the cafeteria and I unwrapped the plastic that packed the sandwiches and bit into it,tasting the cold and putrid mayonnaise,definitely expired.

I groaned and put my straw into the carton of milk that I have bought and I only tasted a sour chunk of yellow solid, and I was sickened by the food they sold in the cafeteria,this was revolting and unhygienic,why would anyone do this?

I guess the world was against me for today and I didn't know what I did wrong,seriously?

I sighed and threw the milk carton onto the tray and some of the milk spilt onto the sleeves of my blouse and I groaned once again.

"My rotten luck."I muttered to myself as I placed my tray at the tray collection area and walked carefully this time-the floor was recently mopped and I did not want to slip and break my spleen.

I grabbed my bag and made my way to the rooftop,shoving everyone aside as I crossed the hallway.I felt a pair of eyes on me,Hugo's,I could reckon he either busy snogging Eleanor or planning to prank the principal again with his stupid friends but why do I care?I have better things to do than care about him.

They say that if you ignore the boys,they will think you're hard to get and you'll have a ton trying to chase you.I don't think that's true though.

I was thinking about Regina,what happened to her?Normally she wouldn't cry and where is my other friends?This was a very strange world...

The door to the roof top was unlocked and I opened it and stared at the sky,"What did I do wrong,you fool!"

Then I felt a few raindrops on my nose and it started raining again before I hear the thunder,I groaned and kicked the ground and I winced at the is the world so against me,today?

I took off my coat and looked ,life isn't so rosy,isn't it?I happen to have one that has poppies,a poisonous one to have.

I sat down on the bench and plucked a petunia from a flower patch and smelled the Fragance of the beautiful flower and a tear fell down on the petal and slid off it and placed the flower back on the soil of the patch before looking up at the sky.

I had to sort out my problems,I can't do this every day and I wouldn't be able to handle this for a long time.

My heart arched as the raindrops pelted me harder and harder,a flash of yellow appeared on the sky before the booming sound of the thunder was heard.

I stood up and closed my eyes,feeling the raindrops on my body and I stuck my tongue out and tasted the cold and salty taste of the rainwater on it.

Is this what it feels like to be connected with nature?I admit it was the closest way I got near to it,letting the rain drench me and a smile curved through my lips. 


	15. Chapter 15

_At a fellow young age._

 _It was extraordinary but I can't say it was ordinary._

 _The gifts of God brought them together._

 _They said love was unexpected but was it?_

 _One step too fast may cause a stumble but he caught her in her arms._

 _Tangled up in each other,they were like a match in hell from what people had said about them._

 _But how is love genuine?_

 _Can it be faked?_

 _These questions still flood the way._

 _One shove could cause effects that couldn't be seen._

 _She started to break,cracks appearing on the surfaces of her._

 _But can all cracks vanish?_

 _I say, no,it can' will be still visible if you still tried to cover it._

 _Cover it with your devious lies and secrets._

 _What you assume isn't true._

 _But may I ask?_

 _Are you the devil in disguise?_

 _Sinning in the shadows of the dark,your fingers point at her._

 _Still,you were a clueless little one who can't be told._

 _But I state and I fall._

 _It's eventually going to happen to all of us._

 _Falling into the deep,dark and inescapable abyss._

 _I wave my hand at you,an upside curve on my lips._

 _Shaking,goodbye._

Song:Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne.

~Third person~

"Hey mates,do you want to prank the Headmaster again?I have an idea in mind."Derek says in a cheeky tone and Rupert grinned at that statement before asking him,"What is it?"

Whispering quickly into his ears,the words swiftly commuted in Rupert's mind and formed a message that he found appealing and useful.

"...fantastic."He muttered under his breath and a mischievous smirk was plastered against his face.

Since he was a student office assistant,he had the schedule of all the school events ahead of anyone knew how to use his advantages and turn it into opportunities where horror unfolds...hearts are broken...especially hers,she will be humiliated twice the times he had done to anyone else before.

Hugo heard the plan and nodded,noting that he was on it and he would help.

"Awards need a lot of materials so get your money ready."

"Amber,why is Desmond here again?"I asked her as she pours the milk into her tea before hearing my question and spilt the whole thing into it and she frowned and said," ."

Desmond kept quiet and he was seated beside her and he seemed to be shaking and Sofia smiled at him and Amber,"You two have a _such_ a _long project_ ,huh?Who knows what you are doing in her room?-"

"Sofia,eww...disgusting!Too many details."She remarked and Desmond's face was as pale as a how much Sofia wished she could have taken a photo of it to keep it as a memoir for a good laugh.

"So _James_ ,why is Vivian here?"I asked him in a sarcastic way and he rolled his eyes,shoving the roll into his mouth,chewing while he talked,"Well-um...err...a little help here,Vivian?"

"Project."She says as she tossed the cookie to James who caught it just in time before it fell to the marble floor.

"You all have projects,hmm...I'll be looking forward to see my sister and brother-in laws,having their wedd-"

"No!"They yelled in unison,I frowned and folded my arms,"You all love to ruin my hopes,do you?"

"I don't like James."Vivian says in a fake voice,trying to feign disgust in it when I sighed and said,"But James likes you!"

"I absolutely do not like her!"He says in his fake disgusted voice and I said."You do,remember when in awards day,last year?You were talking about how she was talented-"

"I was talking about her as a friend!"

"Potato pota-toe,it's the same."I waved my fork around which coincidentally held my potato salad and he scowled at me.

"I told you,little -LIKE-HER."

"I'm not little!"James whines and I say,"You are now."He was being obnoxious again,making Vivian to give him her death stare.

"Well,I _can't_ wait to see my sister-in-law and my brother-in-law to finally become a part of our family."I said cheekily,giggling at the last part.

I swallowed the scoop of mashed potatoes before finishing it off with a piece of green broccoli.

"Okay,I admit it:I have a crush on Amber."Desmond reluctantly says and I swear that I grinned so hard that my jaw might have dislocated.

"WHAT?"Amber remarks,she was in utter shock from Desmond's feelings towards her.

"Well that was expected."I commented before shutting up when I saw everyone glaring at me...maybe I should be more sensitive to others.

~~~~  
I decided to go to the library for studying,my parents was in Turkey now so I shouldn't worry about having a stupid curfew.

I needed to revise some formulas and it should be done in a few hours,the library was open for 24 hours and they have comfy chairs there too.

I stepped out of the car,thanking the driver before the heels of my boots contacted the cement ground,making that annoying clicking sound.

It wasn't crowded,just some people here doing some research on their science-related things.

I sighed before slamming my things down,making a huge commotion and they frowned at me-probably I was ruining their concentration.

"Why must I do this?"I muttered to myself as I stared at the unsolvable geometrical question,I'm just wasting my time finding out what's the area of A.

 _X._

 _F._

C

I was memorising where all the equal areas are,racking my brain for more space and it was like I had a sensor here.

 _He_ was is he here?

My eyes raced to him,he was with _Eleanor._

 _'Be happy for them, 't be selfish.'_ The taunting voice of Alissa echoed through my was _right_ ,I shouldn't just think of myself and don't care about other's feelings.

However,I wouldn't stop taking peek at him once in a while,staring at him.

Why?

I was supposed to be over him,why can't I hold a grudge against him?Stupid _'_ good ' side of Sofia Caroline,you always see the good side of others.

"Stop it,good side."I muttered to myself,causing me to scape my nails against my wrist.


	16. Chapter 16

She shuddered at the quick glimpse of that ,the walls close in on her and the floor opens up,swallowing her up whole place was shaking,was an earth quake happening,right now?

Her eyes races,looking at every corner of the swift footing brought her to the one-roomed toilet,she slammed the door gazed at her hand, _it_ was vision was fuzzy-mirror image like,she blinked before it started to get worse. 

After the first second when the bell rang,Sofia has already packed up her bag but earned a glare from her teacher for wasting 5 minutes of algebra for doing it,she didn't wanted to get out of the school the second she was allowed to.

The wild screaming of the other kids,"SCHOOL IS OVER!SCHOOL IS OVER!"Didn't help much with her throbbing headache,it was pounding on her mind,never closed her eyes before opening them again,putting her frigid hands into the pockets of her favourite brown,halter coat which was two sizes bigger than her's but she likes it just the way it was.

She sucked in some air,she didn't know why but she wanted to cry now and break down in front of ,she didn't want her classmates and the rest of the student body to think she was 'weak and helpless' which she really was.

 _You can do that later,_ she assured her pressurising ' self ' was not Alissa but Sofia's flaws and weaknesses all combined,it usually just throws in some nasty insults and self-discriminating statements at her,just to make herself feel better which it did.

She didn't bother about that side committing those actions,she felt it was ' okay ' to do them and let it be.

She resists the dying urge to cry but let a tear slid down when she was near the exists,no one saw it before she quickly wiped away with the sleeve of her coat and pulled it down,it helps her hide the scratches and the scars she inflicted on herself.

Yes,she had a good sense about what she was doing to herself was fine and was actually beneficial because instead of returning the pain to others,she did to her own weak it was now.

She decided to visit the forest near the school,the place that mattered most to her and she loved being there,able to enjoy peace and quiet from the pain and all groggily walked out of the school compound,often looking back to see if anyone is following her because she had a strange and particular feeling that someone was stalking her,she sighed."You can come out now if you want to talk to me."

No one answered her statement so she assumed she was just being paranormal and delusional for thinking someone would like to stalk her and waste their time,she wasn't much important except for being a piece in the place for the throne.

The throne-the other matter that she didn't want to think about,two years or three years maybe,her parents would either arrange a marriage for her with a future king from one of the kingdoms whom they are friends with,that or she will be given a set time for her to find someone else she loves.

If she doesn't then,she is doomed with marrying someone she didn't know of and their marriage would end horribly with possible miscarriages since parents can be so pressuring about delivering a male heir.

The grass wet from the earlier morning dew,brushed against her blinked,continuing her slow walk through the forest,she knows she is safe and sound and she knows how to protect her against perverted men and rapists,how else is she going to use the skills she learnt in kick-boxing,the several bruises on her belly and the ones that have long vanished from her cheeks from Desmond,isn't for nothing.

Her body trembled as she worries about a potential arranged marriages for her,she didn't want to get married is only 16 years old but to her parents,she is fretting that they take age as an unnecessary obstacle and quickly demand it to have it remove even though it is kind of violating one's human rights.

You can't force someone to marry some stranger because you want them to,if you do then that's kind of pathetic and sad.

Even though it is good from the kingdoms but you're destroying two young people's happiness and letting them waste their youth on some stupid causes.

She somehow got to the lake,only to groan at the constant ringing reminder in her head, _you had your first kiss here with what is happening after doing all this with him,are you happy?Are you pleased this happening?If not,leave now._ From the tone of it,the message was probably brought to her by Alissa,she doesn't seem to be fond of Hugo and Sofia doesn't like him nor does she not like was confused entirely by her mixed feelings,maybe it was the hormones that needed to stop.

She blinked before she settled herself on some dry rocks next to it,opening her haversack and grabbing one of the bottles from it before the familiar scent of the liquid enters her throat,she slurped it down,holding back her nightmare.

She purses her lips before closing her eyes,slipping the tequila start streaming down her face as soon as the nightmares came through her mind was the screams and wails from the innocent prisoners of the concentration camp she was could see the pale,bloodless look of her killed him but he was alive-somehow.

Despite his existence,she couldn't forgive herself for poisoning him with that stupid,darn shouldn't have done should have stayed seating on that bench and not pluck the meddlesome myrtle from the patch near the train station,maybe if she didn't give him it,she wouldn't be in this state,right now.

She sobbed as she drank the alcohol,at least it will drown her one can help her except herself,she needs to accept who she really is,not some fake princess who cries through day and night.

Imagine what happens when her's and her mother's identities are revealed,will she be arrested?Based on the codes of the law,it won't be Nazi soldiers are executed,it is really as simple as if you didn't kill someone,you will be convicted of ' helping in criminal activities regarding the G. Code(The Germans and Their Government)'.She was only 16 years old,she doesn't want to die now.

He gently lifts her off his shoulder and places her on the designer couch,she was motionless but still breathing,the idea of her having a heart attack or a cardiac arrest,left him or one might say skin stayed the same tone though but it was cold as if she was just stepped out from eyes narrowed at breathless expression on her face,makes him loathe himself for what he has done to her.

 _Damage,_ was the only word that came up to his cluttered mind but he did promise he would leave her alone,he'll let her rest here for a on her recent moody and giddy behavior,she was either too stressed or she didn't have enough of the dose of sleep that always drive the human sane,making them vulnerable to fainting and all sorts of shenanigans happen.

He realized he was standing behind the couch,watching her sleep soundly as he made a beeline to turn on the television."AND ALL OF-"The volume of the television program was beyond ear-deafening and he immediately reached for the knob that controlled it and lowered whipped his head around and she did make a recent movement,her head has fallen off the pillow it was placed gave himself and her,a slight was a small indication that she was fine and he adjusted her position

He sat down and his eyes focused on the sight of the reporter,watching the news made him uncomfortable with all the recent events happening in the other the unsightly scene of the huge mass of dead bodies had started,Hugo changed the channel but only to fall upon a just any movie but a _romantic movie._ Staring some woman called Audrey Hepburn.

He had to admit, _she is a good actress with the emotions and all_.The movie was _sad_ but still decent for him to cling onto the channel and watch the whole thing.

 _"I never imagined that..."_

He felt something tug at his head has slid off the back,landing on stared at her,she was sleeping too deeply that her head was resting on his gulped,he didn't know what to do and worn a sheepish look on his now-pale situation was awkward,he didn't really wanted to wake her up and he left her head there but shy grin appeared on his face,he was somehow glad that she was beside him.

The recent encounter of her, _drinking_ near the lake where some rocks were laid,made him disappointed of her and most importantly, _himself._ He could have done something,right?He just left her there when he first caught the sight of her with that darn bottle of stupid was drinking her damn life away for goodness' sake!No wonder she was so moody and cranky,during these few days.

He could catch a whiff of the horrible alcohol in her breath,she was faintly breathing,her eyelids fully shut.


End file.
